Kagome's Guide to Dating on the Demon Side
by KalGal
Summary: Kagome's a writer, and when rich businessman Sesshomaru comes into her life viva a nasty review she writes her next best seller from her time with him. Rated T for Language use. Updated Daily.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story so please tell me if you like it. It will be made up of smaller chapters. Yes there are demons in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope! As you know I do not own InuYasha.**

My fingers flew over the computers keys making an orchestra of taps. It was a review of a book Ijust read, it was about a man that grew too old to talk care of his young daughter. It has adventure and I loved it!

But even a new, good book couldn't keep my mind off of that stupid man! I happen to be a writer, and my insanely small house proved that small fact. He had called my book books 'childish scribbles' and 'confusing plot line'. Oh I'd show him a confusing plot line! It had taken most of my day, yesterday to find out that he was a wealthy business man. That figures! Men like that like to flaunt their money and title.

I just munched on my crispy cream donut and read over some of the other writers I loved to read. Most seemed to have made it big and had their fan pages covered with pictures of them, their family, in places that looked more expensive than my house, car, heck! Most likely move expensive than my whole life!

I let out a frustrated growl and _lightly_ slammed my computer closed. It was still my baby.

I threw the donut rapper away and plopped onto the couch. I tried reaching for the remote but hey, it was a whole _foot_ away! I was never usually this lazy, and even go to the gym Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Too bad it's a Tuesday.

I snatched the remote as Buyo padded around on my tummy. He curled up and started purring lightly. It kind of tickled. The slightly beaten TV flipped on and Mr. Mean-Review was on it looking all business like as he talked about bonds and saving money and other things that make you want to change the channel. I did have to admit that he filled out his suit nicely compared to other men like him, demon or not.

After that thought flashed brefly in my mind I flipped to cartoons and watched Tom the cat run into things and always lose Jerry.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't have homework so… Here! Happy January 4****th****! Also read the book **_OBSIDIAN by Jennifer L. Armentrout_.** It's good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own InuYasha.**

He. Was. Freaking. _Perfect_! He gave to charity every month and adopted an orphan! I mean it's nice and all, but really? It's hard to hate a made that helped orphaned kids.

My head made a satisfying bump as is smacked my desk.

I had thought of a plan to get pay back for embarrassing me in front of the whole writing world, and that was by writing a whole book about him in my 'childish scribbles' about his mistake to mess with me! It would work once I actually met him, which I was thinking about, but no ideas came to me yet.

I picked myself up off the comfy writing chair I dubbed "The Throne". It was Wednesday and I would have to sooner or later have to drag my lazy bottom down to the local gym I was a member of. I might as well, it's not like it could hurt me right? Just the thought of working out my legs hurt.

My yoga pants and t-shirt felt sticky after a mile run on that stupid treadmill. I was just getting my breath back when I saw_ him_ came in, looking all strong with a cut off and basket ball shorts.

Damn him for making all men in the gym look like buffoons. He practically strutted to the weights and lifted double my weight. His muscles rippled and I took off to the locker room.

No need to go find him now right? I couldn't force myself off of the chairs inside the safety of the ladies' locker room. Well on the good note I now knew that he comes to this gym on Wednesday right?

I peeked out of the door and let out a sigh when I didn't see him over by the weights or anywhere else for that matter. I crept out father till I heard the door shut lightly behind me. I smiled lightly and spun around to get my gym bag from the locker room when a hand clamped on my shoulder and a voice asked:

"You looking for me or avoiding me?" I froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3! I'm pretty happy right now!**

**DISCLAIMER: DEEFSorry for this lettering I hit something on my keyboard and I won't go back… I don't own InuYahsa even with this lettering…**

I spun around and smacked into Sango.

"Dear lord you scared the crap out of me!" I said before smiling and hugging the girl.

"Well you looked like James Bond trying to sneak out of the locker room. What's wrong?" Sango looked me up and down before leading me to the water fountain. My eyes caught Sesshomaru heading in that same direction.

I slammed my feet into the floor to try to stop Sango.

"Oh! It's that dude isn't it?" Sango questioned me. I tried to stop the blush that spread over my cheeks. I didn't work. "Oh…Kagome likes him!" Sango began to chant under her breath as she pushed me into his back.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I said.

His back straitened and turned to face me. Water dripped down his face, I hadn't thought about the small fact that he had been getting a drinking at the time when Sango pushed me. I just made an I'm-really-sorry face then tried to high tail it out of there, but he grabbed the back of my shirt. As I tried to get him to let go, I could hear the fabric ripping.

"Stop before you make a spectacle." His voice sounded different than I thought it would. I imagined a deep gravelly voice, but his seemed to flow like honey. Oh ya, he said something with that voice of his huh?

"I'm not the one who's holding someone hostage." I mumbled, but expected him to hear. Demon hearing and all.

"Hostage implies that I want something from you." Then he had the nerve to shove me away from him. He turned back to the water fountain and took a few drinks before walking to the pool down the hall.

"Stupid review writer!" I said after the door made a small clicking noise assuring me he couldn't hear. I then turned around and walked outside to my car all cool like, because I saw him watching me through the glass.

I then had to make the walk of shame back into the gym to get my bag that sat in the locker room. Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is CHAPTER 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have to say it… I do not own InuYahsa. Kikyo would **_**go away**_** if I did.**

After I stormed out of the gym to my car, my bad luck seemed to follow. My car broke. I don't know how, it just broke.

So I had to sit in the parking lot while the locks smith made the _three hour_ drive to the gym. My night just got worse from there.

"Do you need some help?" God must hate me.

"No I'm just freaking perfect!" I spun around and put my hands on my hips. If he had the audacity to come and talk after making a mockery out of me, so help me I will be _so freakin_ _pissed_!

"I can see that." Stupid rock hard abs. Stupid broad shoulders. Stupid long sexy white hair. Damn it! "You know you could just use the automatic unlock on your key ring."

My eyes narrowed as I looked down and saw that stupid automatic door opener. "Well mister smarty pants, I would but it's dead!" I felt proud of myself before he started talking again.

"And whose fault is that?" I just stuck my tongue out at him. Hey so I'm not mature, sue me. He just chuckled lightly and turned around.

"Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder. My head snapped up from me wallowing in my self-pity.

"What?" I know but, hey, I was very confused.

"Do you want a ride or what?" This time he just kept walking to the only other car left in the parking lot. It looked like a space car from the future. You know all sleek and shiny. It called to me. "Tell you what; I'll even have my assistant pick up your car for tomorrow. You must have a job correct?" He said holding the door open for me. What the hell.

"Yes." I said before sitting in the passenger seat. When he walked around and finally got in the car I thought I might as well spill the metaphorical beans. "I'm a writer. You kind of told me I was a terrible writer and should just stop."

"Well that sounds like me."

"Fuck you."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Humph!" I threw the phone book sitting on the floor at his head.

"Did you just chuck a phone book at the friendly stranger that offered you a ride home?" I just nodded and muttered my address. He pushed a button and the car started with a smooth purr.

"My name is Kagome."

"Sesshomaru."

Stupid sexy demon with stupid sexy name and stupid nice car. I really wanted to go all B.A. on his demon ass, but I don't think he would like being purified…

He dropped me off at my apartment and before leaving muttered:

"I see writings not been kind."

I just flipped him the bird, and walked inside. I could hear his laugh from my bedroom.

**I made this extra long for the lateness of chapter 3! Also i want to thank Suesstacular. Your amazing! XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being so late to post but my sister stepped on the computer and I had to buy a app on my I pad just to post this. In joy this chapter please!

A loud honk shocked me into the world of the living, as I fell into my cold wooden floor. I shot up and ran to my front door. I threw it open to see Sesshomaru looking all smug in a expensive suit and expensive looking coffee.  
>"Well it seems your doing well?" He asked with a smirk hinting at the corner of his lips. His eyes trailed up and down before handing me a coffee cup.<p>

It took me a while to remember I fell asleep in boy shorts and a white t-shirt. Shit!

I'm pretty sure I made a loud "eek!" noise before promptly running inside to change. Sesshomaru seemed to wait patiently by my car (price of junk), while I threw on my best clean pair of jeans and ran out to meet him.

And there he sat in all his man-y glory, sipping his Starbucks like it was nobody's business. I know I tripped down my steps from my room, and on the tile in the kitchen, and carpet in the living room, I think I also tripped on the grass in the front yard, but I finally made it to him.

"Well I might as well tell you thank you for bringing back my car." Hey, I said thank you didn't I?

"You don't sound very sorry." He just wouldn't leave well enough alone would he?

"What do you want from me? I freaken love letter? I said thank you didn't I?" I stomped my way to my door to make a dramatic exit, but him being himself, had to ruin it by saying the things I wasn't sure I wanted to hear.

"I would like a date."

DUNDUN...DUN! Well hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Like the smart person I was, I tripped over the stairs and got a face full of the cement. He just smirked like a jack ass while I attempted pulled myself off the ground.

"hum...what?" He just smirked larger and helped me up."Aww...thanks for being such a gentleman." Even he couldn't miss the sarcasm that oozed from his voice.

"Well it seems I was invited to a party tonight and don't have a date." I was confused, why me? He must have seen the question in my eyes. "I saw you yesterday and thought, hey your pretty enough so I returned your car and demanded you accompanied me."

"Demanded?" I almost screeched.

"I believe that is what I said."

"Oh shut up!" I said before turning around and making the dangerous walk up my front porch.

My arm was grabbed and I was yanked down and into the wall of man named Sesshomaru. I know I made a very loud yelp and pulled my arm out of his grasp, but my legs got caught on the bottom step and I landed on my butt.

Sesshomaru leaned in really close and his breath blew lightly across my neck. I was disgusted with myself when I shivered with pleasure.

"I assume I can pick you up at 7?" He didn't even give me time to respond before nipping my ear and leaning back.

So I slapped him, but he grabbed it with his sexy smirk and kissed it. I screamed and ran inside.

And for the first time, I heard the clouds part and the angels sing and it took me a minute to understand it was Sesshomaru laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Like the smart person I was, I tripped over the stairs and got a face full of the cement. He just smirked like a jack ass while I attempted pulled myself off the ground.

"hum...what?" He just smirked larger and helped me up."Aww...thanks for being such a gentleman." Even he couldn't miss the sarcasm that oozed from his voice.

"Well it seems I was invited to a party tonight and don't have a date." I was confused, why me? He must have seen the question in my eyes. "I saw you yesterday and thought, hey your pretty enough so I returned your car and demanded you accompanied me."

"Demanded?" I almost screeched.

"I believe that is what I said."

"Oh shut up!" I said before turning around and making the dangerous walk up my front porch.

My arm was grabbed and I was yanked down and into the wall of man named Sesshomaru. I know I made a very loud yelp and pulled my arm out of his grasp, but my legs got caught on the bottom step and I landed on my butt.

Sesshomaru leaned in really close and his breath blew lightly across my neck. I was disgusted with myself when I shivered with pleasure.

"I assume I can pick you up at 7?" He didn't even give me time to respond before nipping my ear and leaning back.

So I slapped him, but he grabbed it with his sexy smirk and kissed it. I screamed and ran inside.

And for the first time, I heard the clouds part and the angels sing and it took me a minute to understand it was Sesshomaru laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own InuYaha.**

I'm such a hypocrite. Here I stood tapping my foot in impatience for a date I don't even want to go on.

Sesshomaru owed me big time. The only dress I had was the one from my cousins wedding almost three years ago, the dress was as skanky as it was then. Maybe more so now that I had grow up some more. It was a pretty red color. Or it would be if it had more coverage, oh I don't know, EVERYWHERE.

A very professional sounding knock came through the door and I jumped up to answer it.

"Well don't you clean up nice?" I said leaning up against the door frame. My comment was a huge understatement. He wore a crisp suit and his hair was pulled lightly into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His demon tattoos stood out proudly compared to his pale complexion.

"Well someone will have to make you look good." Oh. My. God. He did not just say that.

"Yes and someone will have to help peal off all of those screaming fan girls when they find out what gym you go to." I said casually while I strutted past him to his ridiculously nice car.

"Touché my friend,touché." He said while he opened my door and I fell into it laughing. He seemed almost confused that I was giggling as he walked around to get in and start the car.

"What? Never laughed before?" I asked.

"Yes, but your laugh is... Different." He seemed to ponder his thought while still driving.

"Different?" I asked breathless from my laughing fit. I didn't know how to feel about his words yet.

"Different, Kagome, is a good thing."


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a fancy app that lets me type on my I pad so I can write faster! HeHe**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope i do not own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaur's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the car and fixed my tie. Kagome did look good in her dress, he would give her that. It was a deep red and hugged her curves. It seemed small in some places but he wasn't complaining, she was pretty enough to acompanine this Sesshomaru.

I walked around the car and helped her out, lots of party-goers watched as we made our way to the door. Her hand fit nicely into the crook of my arm, and her ruby red lips curved up at the corners giving her an air of mystery and dark beauty.

This was ironic because the Kagome I had meet not two days before was not the woman that walked into the party with me, that woman was kind and sweet not nice looking. I would have to talk to her about this.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her lightly till her back was pressed up to a thick pillar, one of many around the room. She blushed a deep crimson and mumbled excuses "Oh my god, what do you think...I know this dress...wow this pillar is cold...your really close...your hands...short dress..."

After I had grown tired of her blubbering I put my finger to her lips and leaned so my mouth hovered over her ear to explain. "I just needed to get you alone, people tend to leave people alone when you are in this position." I enjoyed the small fact that she shivered at his breath. Her lips made a small o and she nodded her head.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your dress, it is extremely...unlike you." Before I could finish the last voice I wanted to hear sounded from behind me.

"Son! Is this your lovely date? Isn't she a cutie! I knew those pillars where a good idea, eh son?" Fuck my life.

**The hardest part of this chapter was trying to remember how to spell BEAUTY! Brain fart!And trying not to write in third person for Sesshomaru, that was hard too.**


	10. Chapter 10

One minute I was talking to some fancy woman, the next thing I knew I could feel hard marble on my back, and a thoughtful Sesshomaru looking into my eyes. My get-out-fast instincts kicked in and I stared blubbering "Oh my god, what do you think...I know this dress...wow this pillar is cold...your really close...your hands...short dress..."

He seemed to tire of that fast and put his warm finger to my lips and leaned in farther to whisper in my ear."I just needed to get you alone, people tend to leave people alone when you are in this position." I cursed my body's reaction to his breath in my ear as I shivered, I could feel his lips turn up in a smile at my reaction. I really wanted to slap him silly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your dress, it is extremely...unlike you." I wanted to ask him what he meant but I was interrupted my a deep voice that reminded me of Sesshomaru.

"Son! Is this your lovely date? Isn't she a cutie! I knew those pillars where a good idea, eh son?" I think I blushed harder. This man must be Sessy's daddy... This might be fun.

I walked to the tall man with white hair and golden eyes. "Hello, I'm Kagome it's so nice to meet you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's dad was nothing like his son. InuTaisho was funny and liked to make jokes, while Sesshomaru smirked and made snide comments. Sure they looked alike but that's where the connection ends.

I also met his brother and his girlfriend. They seemed nice but he always tried to get a rise out of Sesshomaru. I noticed Sesshomaru's arm tighten around my waist when InuYasha looked my way. And the worst part was...I didn't mind.

What is this world coming to?

The party was drawing to an end when InuTaisho stood up on the podium and started talking about money and mergers and other business-y things. When he started talking about his family, Sesshomaru's brows rose like this was not a common happening at a fancy Galla like this.

"I would like I introduce my youngest son InuYasha and my oldest Sesshomaru, and there beautiful dates Kagome and Kikyo!" People parted and allowed Sesshomaru to, reluctantly, drag me to the stage.

InuYasha smirked and grabbed Kikyo around her waist they kissed and both seemed to like the attention. I think both Sesshomaru and I were disturbed to watch InuYasha maul his girlfriend on stage at his fathers party!

Next to me, Sesshomaru growled and I instinctively raised my hand to his shoulder to calm him down, but he just turned around and drug me out the balcony.

He spun around and his lips crashed down on mine. At first it seemed like he was just mad, then we where both lost. I seemed to just lose myself in all that was him. His hair had fallen out of his ponytail and made a curtain around our faces as his breath blew over me, and I shivered.

"Sorry." He mumbled and started to back away.

"What the hell...?" I said before pulling him back to me. This is the most fun I've had in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay weekends and tons of chapters! Last weekend I posted like four!**

Sesshomaru's POV

Sure Kagome was pretty, yes some may beautiful, but damn! I had on more then one occasion taken my frustrations out on female friends with benefits, but it was always in secret and to him Kagome would not fall under that category

But when she pulled me back I must say I was in shock. But hey, when life gives you lemons, make applesauce.

I returned her kiss with more passion than before, more vigor. She clutched my shirt with one hand and tangled the other one in my loose hair, which flooded over my shoulders, shrouding us.

For such an innocent young woman, she sure was a good kisser.

Kagome's POV

God he is such a good kisser. That's all there is on the matter, because I was practically a puddle at his feet.

When I finally pulled back I turned my head to avoid his gaze.

"This is really awkward..." I mumbled before looking at his face. Have you ever kissed your boyfriend, then after that you see how much cuter they are? It was like that but times a zillion.

Well this is a little dent in my far from flawless plan. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I forget this a lot so just assume I don't own it...**

_I just finished a book called OBSIDIAN by Jennifer L. Armentrout (don't own it either) An loved it so look for it if you like to read._

During the freakishly quite ride home, I thought back to the party.

Everyone knew what the two had been up to thanks to Sesshomaru's unbound hair and my kiss-swollen lips. But on the bright side, we totally kicked InuYasha and Kikyo's ass when it came to the uproar it caused.

Apparently Sesshomaru was the nun of the demon world, had short business related dates but never settled down with one woman. This somehow made me happy, because if he had a girlfriend I would be in trouble.

I had read somewhere that a woman had liked him but he didn't like her back, so he left her crying on the floor of her apartment. It seemed Sesshomaru-like.

My house came into view and I practically shot out of the car like the devil was on my heels. Not far from the truth, I thought as I looked back and noticed Sesshomaru strolled up the path after me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giving him a glare to convey I didn't understand the meaning of him walking to my door.

"I am a gentleman, therefore I will walk my date to her door."

"Well your looking very questionable right about now." I said as he slowly climbed my small steps to my front porch. He was a demon, and true to his name, he must be more than a man because he's eyes never wavered from mine as he stood only a foot away.

"Well... It's late... Look at the time!"

"Your not waring a watch."

"I...read stars!" I lied pathetically. If I started liking him, my whole book plan is *poof* gone!

"I hope you know your a pathetic lair." He kissed my hand and proceeded to hope in his car and drive off.

That BASTARD!


	14. Chapter 14

I'll show him, leading me on to think he will kiss me again on my front porch, then kissing my hand and driving off like every thing is hunky-dory!

My hands clumped heavily on the keys of my laptop. I decided yesterday that my book will be about how much of a failure I am.

My head smacked the keyboard as I moaned about my pathetic-ness. My door bell rung and I rolled my plush, spiny chair to the door.

Damn! Whoever made door nobs must have hated lazy people! The freakin thing wouldn't open. In frustration I kicked the door and pouted like a three year old in time out.

"Haveing trouble?" Sesshomaru! He heard my little temper tantrum! Great, now I'll never hear the end of it... "You should try turning the nob, that normally works."

"Well I tried tha... Nevermind." I said as the door slid open revealing a perfectly dressed demon. Kami! What god hates me so much!

"Well don't you seem like the morning person. You know what they say, early bird gets the worm." He said, letting himself into my house.

"Ya but by noon the bacon should be ready." I said and he turned around to give me a smirk. "You seem happier today..." I asked slowly, this civil Sesshomaru was kinda scaring me.

"Nothing but the fact that you will accompany me to my fathers diner tonight." He said while inspecting a snow globe from one of my shelves.

"What! You just walk into my house and expect me to go with you to a diner I don't even have anything to ware to?"

"Yes. I thought you could take Rin and shop for new dresses." He said spinning around and grabbing my arm and my purse slamming my door behind us.


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru may be heartless but he had excellent tastes in adorable orphan kids. Rin was all smiles and seemed like the kind of person that makes every day better just by being in the same room as them.

He also had good tastes in abnormally priced clothing. In the store he drug us to he shoved me to a consultant and said, and I quote, "Make her presentable." Ass.

It is now six and I still have no dress. This woman gives me the stupidest dresses, one was pink and looked like it was a spray-painted garbage bag. But of corse, _Janet_ (that was the consultants name) peeked her head into my stall (I was like half dressed so it was really ackward) and said in her generic, stereotypical voice:

"That is so cute!" or "That really brings out your eyes!" Ya, it also brings out my wallet, the bag...sorry, _DRESS_ was over four hundred bucks.

Rin saved me from JANET *_shutter_* by bringing me a dress that was a misty purple. It reminded me of Sesshomaru's stripes, it must have reminded Rin too.

Fit like a glove but cost an arm and a leg, thank god for the credit card Sessy gave me!I had the satisfaction of watching the card make a beep to inform us of out little spending spree.

"You must be 's wife right?" The sales girls asked all nice like. I shuddered out a reply that: "Phsss...what? Noooo...I don't think so! So wrong!" but then Rin looked up and the sales girl.

"Mommy's just shy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Please R&R! I loves all you guys that are readin' this!**

Rin skipped happily from store to store, never asking for anything just looking at it then putting it away. I had asked her every time if she wanted something and she always would just look at me and smile then shake her head.

Sesshomaru joined us for lunch at the malls food court after he had ditched us at the store. I refused to let him see the dress, which pissed him off.

The small girl just sat, ate, and kicked her legs under the table while humming contently.

"Rin, what are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru asked all monotone-like.

"Rin felt like she went shopping with her mommy today!" The little girl whispered in a small voice, like she would get in trouble because of what she said.

I just squealed and sat Rin in my lap. She just blushed while I shook the poor girl back forth. Sesshomaru just sighed, people started looking at my little display of affection. Let them look, I'm not shy to show love to an adorable orphan!

Rin started to giggle and even Sesshomaru cracked a smirk. I then sat the girl down back onto her chair and started to calmly eat my Big Mac.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please just assume I don't own InuYasha. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

I was practically shitting my pants...technically dress. Sesshomaru's father wanted to meet his eldest sons date (A.K.A ME!). I just hopped the dress would do the same thing to InuTaisho as it did to Sesshomaru.

He was telling me we would be late (Guy talk for "you look fine and I'm bored.") and that he would leave without me, to which I responded with a comment on how stupid he would look dateless, then he told me he could find a different date if need be, then I walked into the room. He shut right up, grabbed my arm, got in the car and drove off. I giggled because I was pretty sure that was Sesshomaru-talk for "I like it".

The ball was held in some kinda palace. You know, the ones with the huge Greek pillars and fancy domes? It was beautiful and I was pretty sure my jaw hit the ground and was dragging behind us as Sesshomaru drug me to where his finely dresses daddy sat talking to other rich men.

"Father, this is Kagome. You met her at the Gala for the hotel." He said matter-of-fact. I just smiled and held out my hand to shake. Damn! Sessy's dad has one hell of grip!

I spent most of the night by Sesshomaru's side as he turned down slut after slut. They all came up to him, shoved there little skanky body's all over him and he would push them off then come talk to me.

Sluts: 0 Kagome: 1


	18. Chapter 18

**Assume I don't own InuYasha. R&R!Please!**

Sesshomaru failed to inform me that we had to stay till everyone left. And I do mean EVERYONE. He had some reasoning about it but I just wanted to sit down, my skyscraper high heels where killing me.

I just sat by the punch table drinking spiked juice while Sesshomaru said by to all the guest. I did over hear from a woman that his date "Had a lovely dress that complemented him perfectly". Well that just made my night.

After all the party-goers left I went to go get my purse from the table. As I crossed the dimmed dance floor, two hands slinked around my waist and spun me around.

"What are you doing?" I said as Sesshomaru twirled me around again.

"I saw you eyeing the dancers all night, I thought you would like to dance." He pulled me back to his chest as he spun by the Cd player and pressed the play button. A lovely waltz filled the air as we spun and twisted. He made me fill light on my feet and for the first time in my life...gracefully beautiful. I let out a loud laugh that resonated in the acoustic ballroom, but I was havering to much fun to care.

**XD I love this chapter tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please R&R! I loves all you guys that are readin' this!**

I want to say thanks to LaMiri Lakeya2700, and all the others (you will have your time!) you reviews make me do a happy dance, each and every one!

I went to bed so happy. With a smile on my face from the nice gesture from my tall, white haired demon buddy.

When I woke up the next morning I plugged in my cheap Mp3 and jammed to songs that I seemed to remember all the lyrics to and to some that seemed to be over twenty years old.

In classic girlie style, I sang into my hairbrush and danced with my corny, overdone dance moves. I was enjoying every minute of it. I felt silly and like a teenager that got her first kiss from there childhood crush.

When pulling a particularly stupid spin my knees bumped into the chairs armrest and had me sprawling on the floor laughing like a lunatic. I was faintly aware of the sound of a door opening but my eyes where tearing up from laughing so hard so I couldn't see if it was a real person or not.

When I felt arms lifting me up I knew it was Sesshomaru, he was the one that spun be lightly around the dance floor not a night before. I was so tired, but I had no ides what from. I didn't do anything but dance around my house and... I think I wrote a little in between the scream-singing and the stupid dancing.

My laptop! If he saw I was doing a story on him... My brain couldn't form another coherent thought before I drifted into dreamland.

**Ever noticed this is longer? Just askin'...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you can understand this... It's longer too because I don't have school tomorrow!**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

She was giggling madly on the floor when I found her, legs tangled together, hair spread around her face. To make matters worse she wore only a pair of boys boxers and a t-shirt that was two sizes to small.

I listened and heard her breathing even out before I started sniffing around. The more I thought of the woman, the more I noticed I barely new her.

Her laptop made a low beeping noise as I walked passed. I jiggled the mouse and the screen hummed to life. A writing document came up. I sat down and started reading, then noticed that my name appeared a lot and that Kagome's name came up a few times too.

She was writing about me. I scrolled up to the top and my hand twitched when the date showed the date she started writing was before I had met her.

"Listen to her explanation" My beast said, while I had already started reading. She was quite a good writer, I wonder what I commented on to make her hate me so much?

When I saw the latest entry I sat in her chair I heard her affectionately call "the Throne", and read aloud:

"Today Sesshomaru came to my door and demanded that I come with him to some dancey-thingie. Sure he's...nice looking but what was I suppose to do. He looked at me with those doggie eyes I don't even think he knows he has!" I do NOT have puppy dog eyes. I scrolled down and read more.

"The only upside to the dance was a new dress. The consultant tried to put me in a dress that looked like something that could fit the Goodyear blimp. But when we where checking out, the clerk asked if I was his wife. I quickly tried to tell the woman that I was not her when Rin seemed almost happy to tell the woman I was lying."

I leaned back in the chair and just looked over at the small woman that had warped his thoughts of beauty.

He used to think of pretty as a few things, big boobs, nice butt, and had the same interests as he did. But that little vixen had messed up his views completely. Now to him, beauty was supple curves and lovely laughs. Calm demeanor in public, but silly and unpredictable when alone. My head smacked the table as I thought one word to relate all those words to. Kagome.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Chapter 21! I never thought I could keep to something for so long... Oh and I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I forget to do that sorry...**

I rolled off the bed. I'm head made a thick, thud on my wooden paneling and my blanket had tangled around my legs but I couldn't find the energy to pull myself off the cold floor. Then I heard it.

"Hnn." My eyes flew open and I sprung up and onto my bed. I blinked a few times so I could see Sesshomaru clearly because before he looked like a white and golden blob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Your laptop beeped." He said before turning around and walking to the door, then he looked back over his shoulder not meeting my eyes. "Nice story by the way, maybe a best seller."

I felt my eyes go wide and I jumped out of the bed as Sesshomaru slammed the door close. I sprinted to the window and watched as he drove off. Truth be told, I really had wanted to tell him it just never came up...

kami, I'm a shitty lier to myself, but god damn it, I would hunt down that dog demon if it took me all day!

**Sorry for all the mistakes, I type this on my I-pad so it auto-corrects all my words...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ever see how many mistakes I make? Well sorry. And also sorry for the switching of point of views when talking...**

It is three o'clock and I'm standing by my shitty car kicking my tire. I knew I should have charged my cell phone before leaving the house! Now look at me, leaning agents my car trying to think of something I could do.

Sango would notice if I didn't call her like I did every night. Maybe Sesshomaru would come looking for me. Never mind, that's to ridiculous for even _me_ to believe.

I settled for playing cards on the cement by myself. Well on the bright side, I won every time. I felt myself growing more and more tired as the sun slipped under the horizon, and the moon took its place.

My butt lost all feeling from sitting for so long, and my arms hung like wet noddles at my sides. What was I suppose to do at a time like this? I could hobble over to the woods and try my luck at hiking. There was no way I was walking on the road, their are way to many weirdos out there for my liking.

a bright headlight flashed to my right and I watched as the man slid to a stop in front of my car before pulling off his helmet. It was Sesshomaru's brother.

"InuYasha right?" I asked.

"Your Sesshomaru's bitch huh?" I slapped him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please read and review! I enjoy reading each and every one! **

Sesshomaru's POV

My mutt of a younger brother was suppose to be here an hour ago. I had promised Kikyo I would take InuYahsa out on night if she could babysit Rin one night, and now look. I stood up, I tire of waiting.

My car made a smooth purr as the engine started and I tore out of my driveway. A glint of metal caught my eye as InuYasha's motorcycle zipped past me, heading to my house. I didn't miss the fact that a woman seemed to be on the back.

I swerved around and gave the car more gas. The acceleration shot up as I covered more ground.

My living room light was on and I saw an exeperant Rin bouncing up and down in the window. I shut my car door and almost ripped the front door off it's hinges. I have always tried to be civil with my brother, but when he brings some strange woman home when he is dating...

The man in question poped his head out of the living room door.

"This chick said she was looking for you." now I was on height alert. Many woman had tried to come into his home, but using InuYasha to do it? That is a new one.

I rounded the corner expecting a rich heiress clad in furs, but was greeted by struggling writer in sweats.

"Kagome?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Valentines day! Will you be my valentine? XD!**

"Hey! I was looking all over time for you! Your secretary kicked me out of your building! She was a slut by the way... Any-who, back to the point! You just walked out on me and then make me come track you down!" I said stomping my foot like a little kid.

"I believe my reaction was adequate for the situation." I just stared at him as if trying to say "Please dumb it down!" and it worked because he grabbed my arm and lead me away from the large living room to a nice sized kitchen. "You where writing about us."

"Well ya it's not every day you meet someone like yourself!" I said in a strained voice. He didn't by my lie, I could see so because he bought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"The starting date was before we met." He said still completely calm.

"Well ya I was planning on meeting you, but I thought you where a ass hat so I was gonna talk shit about you, but then I got to know you better...then the focus of the book, well how do I put this...swayed." He just watched my face for a few minuets before nodding.

I hopped my butt onto his granite countertops and kicked my legs back and forth.

"Well? What's for lunch Sesshomaru?" I asked.

**Please read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is mostly just a silly chapter so enjoy! R&R**

He made me a tuna sandwich. It was all wet and sloppy and looked like someone gutted a fish and put it on my plate, oh wait, maybe he did!

Rin just ate the thing with out comment. I on the other hand, was about to have a panic attack. I normally would be nice at a friends house and eat what they served me, no matter what but tuna was a different matter. I dont know why, but I have just always hated the stuff. All white and fishy!

Well that just totally got me off topic... Any-who, as I was going to say before I so rudely interrupted myself, is that I now sat in Sesshomaru's dining room/could-be-ballroom.

Rin and I sat off to the side of Sesshomaru, who claimed to chair at the head of the table. InuYasha had agreed to say a while and was to my side. Altho Sesshomaru may be a fancy pants business man, he ate like a dog (See what I did there?XD).

I swear he may have eaten better than InuYasha, and also had manners because he used them at all the dinner parties, but at his home where people didn't watch him, he ate almost...normally...

And to be honest it was kinda creeping me out.


	26. Chapter 26

Rin really wanted to play hide and seek, InuYasha was all for apples to apples, and I was also on the side and seek team. Sesshomaru just made a grunting noise and watched the window. He can watch paint dry for all I care, as long as he plays.

As the game started, I watched Rin hide behind the dresser in the guest bedroom and pull out to beaded bracelets.

"They make the game even. Miss. Kaede gave them to me, they mask our smells so they can't find us that way!" The small girl giggled then pushed me out of her hiding place. I quickly ran to the nearest door and slid the well oiled hinges closed. I spun around to find a place to hide and stopped in my tracks.

This had to be Sesshomaru's room, there was no way it could be anyone else's. The walls where a deep blue that matched his markings, and the bedspread was as white as his hair. He must really be into color coordinating things.

I knew I shouldn't be sneezing around but it _was_ part of the game... I cached open his bathroom before peeking in. I almost expected a naked Sesshomaru to jump out saying "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?".

I felt my face get really red after that.

**I'm proud of myself, I didn't even think about how to make this the time she saw his room! *Pats self on back***


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever. *sniffle***

As i made my way through Sesshomaru's most prized possessions, I noticed his headboard. It was made out of one huge chunk of wood but it branched out into twisty limbs. In the room filled with practical, it was very daring.

I started to notice things I missed before, like the fact he had a large collection a hairbrushes, and that there was a wall with small pictures. Most included Rin and him in different places. One was from the zoo another, the park.

The pounding of feet on the floor signled the approach of the seeker. In all this reminiscing I almost forgot we where playing. I spun around and stupidly looked for a good place to hide.

I dived for the light swich and clicked the lights off. I then made another stupid move and snuggled into Sesshomaru's pillows. He had like twenty of them.

I strained my ears and heard the door open then shut almost silently. I was tempted to peek out of my hiding spot but restrained myself.

The sound of cloth hitting the floor is what made me start to freak out. What if Sesshomaru started changing and didn't see me? I started to mentally hyperventilate.

"Are you enjoying your view?" I threw my hand to my mouth to stop the scream of embarrassment.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever. *sniffle***

"Well InuYasha?" Sesshomaru called.

"Shut up! Is Kagome in here? I can't find her or Rin!" InuYasha complained before shuffling over to the bed and howe himself onto it. His head fell right in my crouch.

He put his hands behind his head and continued talking to his apparently disrobing half-brother. Awkward.

"Rin has jewelry made to hide there presents from us." The sound of what I assume was his watch made a clicking noise as it was layer on his dresser.

I finally got up the courage to peek out of my pillow hiding spot. All I could see was InuYasha picking at his clothing and Sesshomaru taking of his tie like it was nobody's business.

The hanyou jumped off the bed and watched to the door delclairing something along the lines of: "You undress like my grandma."

His elder brother just hung his tie and suit coat on the rack beside the hamper. Well that Sesshomaru for you, Mr. Sophisticated.

"He has left you know."

Shit.

"How long did you know I was here?" I mumbled, detangling myself from the fluffy headrests.

"From the time I walked in." He said finally turning around and looking at me. Then he snorted.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru's POV

I snorted. Here was a beautiful girl tangled up in my bed and me half dressed. Well this couldn't end well.

Her hair had become disheveled and was curling wildly around her face. She looked almost shocked that I had caught on to her hiding place, because her lips where slightly parted and her eyes where wide. Her thighs were still half covered by my pillows but her legs stuck out and were draped over the bed.

I walked over and leaned into the bed. She stuck her chin out defiantly and her eyes shone.

"Do you lay on all men's beds that are nice enough to invite you for dinner?" I questioned and her cheeks took on a sprinkling of pink.

"No! I was playing hide and seek and ran into the closest room, AKA yours! What do you think I was doing?" She muttered then crossed her arms like a angry three year old.

"Of corse you came to hide, because any other explanation would be silly." I responded dryly.

I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt. She made a chocking noise then hopped from the bed, before tripping on the tangling, white sheets.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Yup because being caught in a demons room while he's changing isn't bad enough, I also had to go and trip over his bedding and fall into his shirtless chest.

There must be some god out there that just plain hates me. Sesshomaru just smirked and sat me down on the floor.

"Do you need my help walking too?" Wow, he is a really big smart-ass huh?

"No! I can walk perfectly fine! It's not my fault that you took of your shirt that in turn startled me to jump of the bed in a faster motion then was needed, and then my foot caught on your grabby bedding, and I fell onto you. Thanks for catching me by the way..." I let all of that out in one breath then heaved a big sigh.

"One, this is my room. Two, you didn't need to get up that fast. Three, how is it possible for bedding to be 'Grabby'. And four, your welcome."

I just snorted, crossed my arms, and stuck my nose up all mean girl like. Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath while watching me act like a teenage girl.

"What?" I asked, then Sesshomaru kissed me.

**You must hate me. Well I don't care, I have to sit through three hours of my sisters singing recital then I can make you a little mad XD. **


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Third Person POV: cuz I feel like something new...

Kagome's arms snaked there way around Sesshomaru's neck, while his hands made there was to her hips.

He greedily stole kisses as she moaned against his lips. His picked her up by her knees before sitting her on his dresser, they never broke apart.

Kagome tangled her fingers in his silky hair while Sesshomaru snapped the rubber band holding back her curls. Thick black and sheer white clashed when there hair mingled.

Demon energy and purification crackled in the air and made the room start to buzz. The two didn't notice the fact that the lights had started to flicker. InuYasha and Rin ,who where still looking for Kagome, looked up to see the lamps switch on and off and wander what was going on.

Kagome pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru and they shuffled backwards. He flipped them around last minute causing Kagome to fall back onto the bed. Sesshomaru had to support himself so he didn't crush her.

They had only come up for air a handful of times, both to focused on each other. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist-

"Rin found Kagome! She was hiding under Sesshomaru-sama!" The small child yelled at two shocked adults.

**This is one of my fav. chapters. Gotta love Rin!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

"So this is what you two have been doing." InuYasha said smirking at Sesshomaru and I.

The regal demon just stood up, offered me a hand up, then let go one I was steady on the ground. He then provided to go to his closet. After about five minuets of an awkward silence Sesshomaru walked out in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Damn he looked hot, all laid back like. So much for keeping this professional, if he has some nerdy glasses I'm screwed.

He walked right up to a laughing InuYasha and whispered into his ear, then told Rin to go play with her dolls. Oh if they. Start fighting I'm so screaming and running away.

Sesshomaru smirked before InuYasha turned and started being a smart-ass.

"Getting comfy with the writer huh?" He scowled.

"At least she let's me get comfy. When was the last time Kikyo let you kiss her like that?" Sesshomaru asked, his face still a cold mask.

"You want me to teach you how to make a girl like you?" The overly cocky hanyou asked.

"It took years to find a woman to tolerate you, do you really have the right to teach me, who has had many woman?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hey, just how many girls are we talking about here..." I questioned.

**Sorry it's late...I was feeling sick today with BEBIER FEVER! No really I was sick...**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru was persistent to drive me home. I think it was only because InuYasha said he could give me a ride. Apparently the hanyou stays at Sesshomaru's house some nights. How odd, they claim to hate each other yet tease and share their houses.

My eyelids started drooping and he seemed to notice. I tried to 'casually' lay my head on his shoulder but it resulted with me practically laying on his lap. He didn't complain.

I knew my house was coming up and tried to lift my tuckered out body off of Sesshomaru. It ended with me grunting while lifting my neck off his lap before I gave a tired sigh and dropped my head.

"Carry me." At the time I was just joking but when his knee disappeared and (I moaned when my cheek hit the leather seat) I was lifted lightly out of the car.

I know I made a squeal and latched onto Sesshomaru's neck. God he's tall, I felt like I was looking off Mt. Everest. He snapped the lock off my door and walked right in.

He sat me down in front of the bathroom so I could get really for bed. After all my hygiene needs had been taken care of I walked out and my breath caught.

Sesshomaru had taken up residence at my desk and had a pair of square glasses, along with the fact he was in sweats, made me want to run and jump in his lap.

This can't be normal.

**Yay _Castle_ is on tonight! XD (don't own castle)**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

Sesshomaru's POV

The woman not only wanted me to carry her into her home but to do the only thing i had dreaded doing for as long as i can remember.

"Tell me a story."

"Why on earth would I tell you a story?" I responded, kind of snooty-like.

She just scowled, walked over to her huge bookcase filled with a multitude of books, pulled out a larger than a dictionary book then slammed it on my lap. The cover proudly stated in cursive writing Grimm Brothers Fairy-tails.

She leaned over and flipped to the table of content to find the desired story before flipping to the correct page and looking at me to read.

"Once upon a time there was a sweet little girl. Everyone who saw her liked her, but most of all her grandmother, who did not know what to give the child next. Once she gave her a little cap made of red velvet. Because it suited her so well, and she wanted to wear it all the time, she came to be known as Little Red Cap.

One day her mother said to her, "Come Little Red Cap. Here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine. Take them to your grandmother. She is sick and weak, and they will do her well. Mind your manners and give her my greetings. Behave yourself on the way, and do not leave the path, or you might fall down and break the glass, and then there will be nothing for your grandmother. And when you enter her parlor, don't forget to say 'Good morning,' and don't peer into all the corners first."

"I'll do everything just right," said Little Red Cap, shaking her mother's hand.

The grandmother lived out in the woods, a half hour from the village. When Little Red Cap entered the woods a wolf came up to her. She did not know what a wicked animal he was, and was not afraid of him.

"Good day to you, Little Red Cap."

"Thank you, wolf."

"Where are you going so early, Little Red Cap?"

"To grandmother's."

"And what are you carrying under your apron?"

"Grandmother is sick and weak, and I am taking her some cake and wine. We baked yesterday, and they should be good for her and give her strength."

"Little Red Cap, just where does your grandmother live?"

"Her house is good quarter hour from here in the woods, under the three large oak trees. There's a hedge of hazel bushes there. You must know the place," said Little Red Cap.

The wolf thought to himself, "Now that sweet young thing is a tasty bite for me. She will taste even better than the old woman. You must be sly, and you can catch them both."

He walked along a little while with Little Red Cap, then he said, "Little Red Cap, just look at the beautiful flowers that are all around us. Why don't you go and take a look? And I don't believe you can hear how beautifully the birds are singing. You are walking along as though you were on your way to school. It is very beautiful in the woods."

Little Red Cap opened her eyes and when she saw the sunbeams dancing to and fro through the trees and how the ground was covered with beautiful flowers, she thought, "If a take a fresh bouquet to grandmother, she will be very pleased. Anyway, it is still early, and I'll be home on time." And she ran off the path into the woods looking for flowers. Each time she picked one she thought that she could see an even more beautiful one a little way off, and she ran after it, going further and further into the woods. But the wolf ran straight to the grandmother's house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Little Red Cap. I'm bringing you some cake and wine. Open the door."

"Just press the latch," called out the grandmother. "I'm too weak to get up."

The wolf pressed the latch, and the door opened. He stepped inside, went straight to the grandmother's bed, and ate her up. Then he put on her clothes, put her cap on his head, got into her bed, and pulled the curtains shut.

Little Red Cap had run after the flowers. After she had gathered so many that she could not carry any more, she remembered her grandmother, and then continued on her way to her house. She found, to her surprise, that the door was open. She walked into the parlor, and everything looked so strange that she thought, "Oh, my God, why am I so afraid? I usually like it at grandmother's."

She called out, "Good morning!" but received no answer.

Then she went to the bed and pulled back the curtains. Grandmother was lying there with her cap pulled down over her face and looking very strange.

"Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with."

"Oh, grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with."

"Oh, grandmother, what big hands you have!"

"All the better to grab you with!"

"Oh, grandmother, what a horribly big mouth you have!"

"All the better to eat you with!" I said only to look up and see Kagome asleep.

**Sorry this is long but it is important. This is the real first part of the real Grimm Brothers Little Red Cap (Little Red Riding Hood).**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

Sesshomaru's POV

I wasted ten minetes of my life reading a story about a stupid girl and a sickly, old, grandma for nothing? Well that's what it felt like to see Kagome snoozing away on her pillow.

That story got to me more than I would have liked it to. The story is more or less a tale of a stupid girl trying to help, and she gets herself eaten but what bothered me the most was there was only one little woman who could fit the bill for little Red Cap. Kagome.

Now I don't think she would be stupid enough to get eaten by a god-forsaken wolf, she just might be a trouble-magnet. I take that back, she _is_ a trouble-magnet.

I slipped the book back onto the shelf then roamed the only part of Kagome's home that looked clean. Each book was in order of...titles or so it appeared.

My hands stopped and re-read one of the authors names. So this was her famed best selling book. I slid it out of its nook before plopping down into her spinning chair. The cover was of a pretty rose and a plain black background. The cover stated it was called The Nightmare. Scary.

I flipped to the first page and started reading.

**I updated earlier today than normal because I get out early on Wednesday! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed! Here, have a virtual hug!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

I could feel his eyes watch me. It was just that stupid tingling feeling on the back of your neck that alerts you to watchers stares. I pried my eyelids open and saw a sleeping Sesshomaru greet me.

His sexy nerd glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose and a book rested lightly on his slightly moving chest. He made no noise as he slept. I would have normally been worried about the whole no-noise thing, but I could see the shallow breaths he took in.

I smiled lightly before my eyes zoomed in on the book he was reading. It was mine, about how my father left and how to get through life. Someone somewhere must have liked it, told thee friends, who in tern told there friends and sent me to the top books three weeks running.

I had yet to release my second.

The sleeping male made a soft snort before he slowly opened his eyes. I know it was childish, but I shut my eyes real fast and pretended to lull into oblivion.

"Your erratic heartbeat gives you away, Kagome." He said startling me. I peeked out of one eye at the half-asleep demon.

**I have to go to a Danger Football game (Nebraska indoor football) so expect lots of updates if they have WiFi.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

**Yup, they have WiFi.**

I let out a exasperated sigh before fully looking at his face. Sesshomaru rose one perfectly shaped eyebrow as if asking What where you doing?

"I just panicked when you started to wake up..." I let my sentence drift off.

"Woman, I was never asleep." He said never like a curse word and his face showed a look of distaste like I had gutted a fish on his new white minx couch (Now I'm thinking of me smiling crazy at a scowling Sesshomaru while I sit on minx covered in fish guts).

"Ok sorry Mr. MorningMeanie." Hey, it was to early for me to make some more creative comebacks.

"That was pathetic."

"It's to early for thinking. Wake me at noon." I responded before hiding under my covers. My chair my noise as Sesshomaru got up, but never did I expect to fell the bed shift under his weight.

I poked my head out of my covers and froze when his face was a breath away from my own. I watched his eyes shift from my eyes to my mouth and back.

I knew I shouldn't lean forward, I really did tell myself to stop. But for lucky for him, I had notable will power.

**I. HATE. FOOTBALL. Our whole team is made up of really strong black guys (that's ok because they are really good, love you guys!) and the other team is all wimpy, small, white guys (No offense)...**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

**Today we talked about what we wounding stand for. I said Domestic Vilence, Homophobia, and Intolerance. Review or message me telling me what you won't stand for please!**

Sure I've kissed guys in my life before, I was a woman, but Sesshomaru was..._different_. And boy, could different be a good kisser when he wanted to be.

We hungrily kissed each other till my head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru, that sly dog, had straddled me while I was lost in kiss-y world.

my fingers rubbed his chest, still clad in that stupid shirt that refused to come off no matter how many times I pulled.

The loud pounding on my door made me jump and Sesshomaru causally stood up and peaked out the window.

"Seems your mother has come to say hello." The demon said.

"WHAT?" If my mother caught a man in my house I'd be screwed. She would demand I marry him and give her a million grand kids.

Sesshomaru started to walk to the door but I sprung out of bed and launched myself onto Sesshomaru. I landed on his back but the unsuspecting men and I fell to the ground.

**(A/N: Can't you see her watching the door from Sesshomaru's shoulders?)**

"Don't move. If my mom finds out your here, nether of us will hear the end of it!" I whispered.

**Please review and tell me what you won't stand for and why, it would mean the world to me! I will post mine on my account profile. Thanks so much guys! **


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

**I'm lisining to really old 80's hits. I now tons of the songs...it that a bad thing considering I wasn't even born yet?**

And that's how my mother found us. Sesshomaru clad in sweats, shirt halfway off because of my kissing induced haze. Me hanging off his back in short boy shorts, small tank top with no bra on. Did I mention I was on his back?

My mother jumped to the wrong conclusion right as she walked into my house. In her defense, our swollen lips and mused hair would have thrown anyone for a loop.

"Hey mom... So did you need something?"

She started jumping up and down on the pads of her feet. Before screaming and running right into Sesshomaru and my sides.

"I wanted grand kids but to get a nice man to sleep with you to? Oh Kagome this is great!" The older woman screched and just smiled.

I leaned down to whisper into the Demon Lord's ear, because his hands were frozen to my thighs from when he tried to catch me after I flew at him.

"I tried to warn you." I said so my mom couldn't hear as Sesshomaru just remanded frozen from my moms out burst.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

**40. Wholly mother of meatloaf that's a lot of chapters! Are ya'll proud of me?**

Well lunch was an awkward affair. The fancy Italian place we ate at was nice but all the woman wouldn't stop staring at Sesshomaru and my mother was one of them. She bombarded him with stupid questions, I loved my mom but this was just to much.

After about an hour my head was spinning and rested in the palms of my hands. Sesshomaru seemed about the same.

"Mom, me and Sesshomaru didn't sleep together!" I yelled a little louder than needed. The whole place's eyes swerved our way and I blushed. The stoic man just smirked. I swore I saw a woman swoon.

"Oh..." My mother said looking down sadly, before shooting out of her seat and dragging me to the bathroom.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I asked exasperated.

"It my be true you two haven't slept together yet, but I know a sure fire way to get him to-"

"MOTHER!" I screeched before cutting off the rest of her sentence with wild hand gestures. "I do not need that kind of advice from you!"

She just winked at me before walking out the bathroom door.

"You sure?" She asked as I looked over to Sesshomaru and saw the woman that swarmed him after we left.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever **

**Sorry for the late update but I spent all day moving my bedroom into my basement. It's so much bigger than I used to...**

I had to drag the filthy sluts off of Sesshomaru, I feared that he might drowned in that much silicone. He didn't outright thank me but I saw his eyes flash with a thank-you Sessy Style.

My mother finally left us alone when she went to pay the bill. I latched onto his arm and whispered, "Look what you've done!"

He just raised an eyebrow as if saying _'And this is my problem how?'_

"She will never drop this! I had a boyfriend and she came to inform me a few days after we broke up that he had three DUI's and back mouthed a cop. _She just knew_." I said, with a conspiracy-like voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mom said as she slid into the chair across from me with the bill folded nicely in her lap.

"How beautiful your daughter looks in her dress." Sesshomaru supplied as I hissed at him under my breath. He just screwed us both.

"You two should get married!" My mother said. This was the moment I would start slamming my head on the countertop and hoping for death.

"We are getting there."

I started choking.

**How the H**L do you spell choking? Like that? It looks funny...**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever**

**I get off this Thursday and Friday so expectsome updates! Love you all!**

Well ofter Sesshomaru's little 'surprise' the car ride was very awkward. I couldn't break the silence so I thought I would let him do that. After five minutes I gave up on that idea.

"So...about that little question my mom asked..." I started before he cut me off.

"I said it to get that woman to be quiet." at first I was mad at him for calling my mom 'a woman', then I realized he had lied to my mothers face. And kinda hurt my feelings, not that I would tell him that.

"Oh, ok well when she comes to your house to pick out engagement rings, don't come crying to me." the startled look on his face was reward enough as I stepped out of the car and strutted my way up to the house.

I was giggling as I tried to open my door. I had to slam my body against it because Sesshomaru broke the lock the last time he was here. I shot him a dirty look.

Then I had to walk down the sidewalk and ask the smirking demon to kindly open my busted up door.

He opened it with ease then raised an eyebrow for the third time that day, and it seemed to say, 'How hard was that?'


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Its late, sorry lots of homework! A.P...**

This is the last time I do anything nice for Sesshomaru.

I told him I would watch Rin for the day because InuYasha is sick, right? I was being a nice person! But then he drops her off with her millions of friends, then I suddenly understand.

He asked me to babysit because he finally met his match. Little girls.

We have done everything and anything that does not include pain, or things getting broken. At about two o'clock I demanded Sesshomaru came over to help, and thats how I got into my current predicament.

He had fallen asleep and Kara thought it would be cool to paint his fingernails 'PowerPuff Pink!'. It even had sparkles.

I'm now getting my ass chewed for allowing this "Unbelievable monstrosity to occur". His words not mine.

"How will any man in his right mind take me seriously with nails the color of a child's bedroom?" he asked rubbing his temples.

"I would say more of a pale tulip color..." I said, trying to lighten the mood. That didn't work. "You know, they make this really cool new thing called, wait for it... Nail polish remover!" I said and added in some jazz hands for better effects.

**This is a filler, sorry. I'm running out of I deals so this story might be ending soon... If you have any ideas for a new story, tell me and I'll do it!**

**Love ya'll! 3**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

After the nail polish incident, Sesshomaru demanded I go with him to some Demon Dance-y thing.

Apparently all the demons praised him because he had subdued me, a miko and they all wanted to meet with me. Well I really was not looking forward to it. A bunch of self-centered, testosterone-filled men in a room with tons of snot-nosed, snooty woman that think there all that? Not my type of crowd.

So that's how I ended up sitting in the corner of a fancy ballroom watching Sesshomaru flirt with a pretty blonde snake demon waring a slutty pink dress that looked like a baby blanket tied in the back. In short, it was small and showed way to much.

I on the other hand, thought I looked dashing in a pretty gold number. I had Sango spend an hour on my make-up alone.

But did anyone seem to notice, say a certain dog demon who's name starts with S and ends with ESSHOMARU? No.

So, back to the small fact that I'm sitting at a table without a date, eating the free M&Ms they give you while MY date try's to make a "business acquaintance". FML.

**Thanks for the idea cem95 and thanks for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER LaMiri and tsuirakuangel! Also on new news, I'll be starting a new story after this one is finished. Thanks to LaMiri! Summery coming soon!**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Here is the summery for my new story! It came to me when reading a review.**

**Kagome always had a place to call home, but after a fire leaves her homeless and family-less and she refuses to live with her snooty cousin, she's stuck with a bunch of ragtag teens living in a warehouse.**

**That sound good? Review and tell me please! NOW TO THE STORY!**

I have had enough. The woman was practically smothering him.

I stood up and started to walk away. They could go have the time of there lives for all I care, the good thing was Sesshomaru put his coat in the closet at the front door with his keys still in his pocket.

I ripped my golden heels off my feet and stomped my way over to his car. I almost ripped the door off trying to open it before I remembered he had locked it. That's where the keys come it.

The engine purred nicely as I flew down the road. I had, had no drinks that night so there was no way I could get a DUI, but I was worried about the speed limit.

I slowed down and hit the GPS button and a woman starts telling me when to turn. It brought me to Sesshomaru's house.

Me, being tired and lazy, just trudged up the path and into the king sized bed that just happened to be Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Well on the bright side he might not be home tonight. Those "Business Acquaintances" are vary demanding.

**Love ya'll! XD**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru's POV

Good God that woman was crazy. Her father owns half of The hotels in Japan, so its not like I could slap her across the face like I wanted to.

She wore a sheer pink hankie of a dress that ,frankly, was a little to generous on the eyes. But Kagome on the other hand, cleaned up nice.

She wore a silky gold dress that shimmered at her knees. She had the male demons shell-shocked. Many asked to dance with her, but she is _Mine_ so I turned them all down. Not that I'd tell her that.

But that leaves me to my current predicament. Kagome has up and vanished. There were to many people to track her by smell, and she had left my line of sight.

I had to practically rip the clingy woman from my side, she was still muttering stupid things in my ear as I walked away.

What if a Male demon had taken her home? This thought made me mad. He would try to touch her, and that would not be acceptable. _She. Is. His._

I stomped my way through the thick gravel to where my car was parked before sliding to a halt.

That little bitch took his car!

**No he's not really mad at her just a little... Shocked. Yup that's the word. I started golfing again today for the first time in almost six month. Shot a 60, not bad...**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever****.**

Sesshomaru POV

I sprinted my way up my steps after Kagome had abandoned me at the party, and stolen my car. I came up short when I saw the car-in-question sitting in the driveway, plus Kagome's sweet scent lingering in the air.

I remembered that my car keys also had the home to my car on them. The GPS must have led her to my house.

I saw the keys and my over coat on the granite side table by the door. I walked up the stairs and noticed that the only door open was mine. Rin was staying with a friend tonight.

I pushed the door open and my breath stopped at what I saw.

The woman had fallen asleep and buried herself under the thick blankets. Her hair came put of the loose French braid and lay in curling tendrils that lay around her face while her legs tangled under the sheets and I could see them moving most likely because she was to hot.

I walked over to Kagome and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She was far from forgiven, but she had an exempt for tonight. I walked down to the couch.

The Great Sesshomaru reduced to giving his bed to a human woman. Pathetic, yes, but who would know?

**My friend straitened my hair and it feels weird. I have like ringlet hair, not kiding, so it's a change...**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever****.**

Really guys, no reviews for two chapters. :( that's ok as long as you liked it :)

I stretched out and then shot out of the bed I knew was to nice to be mine. My thoughts raced to last night, did I go home with some random man. Or worse...woman?

Sorry, it's to early in the morning for me to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. The woman idea was stupid, and the male one impossible to because I still had all my clothing on.

I mean how many men do you know that take a woman home to cuddle with them?

I peeked out of the thick mahogany door and into the still dark hallway. I looked back at the flashing bedside clock. It read a freakin' 4:38.

My mind came to a complete halt when a picture caught my eye. It was of me and Sesshomaru and was hanging on the hallway wall.

It was him giving me a piggy back ride after we danced at his fathers last party. I didn't was to ruin my shoes or my pedicure so I had him carry me. Hey, he did it.

What shocked me was who took it. It was taken from Sesshomaru's point of view.

**Do you get it? Sessy took the pic from the front with her on his back. They where a little tipsy. Darn wine.**

**Love Ya'll!**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever****.**

**I just remember that not every one had the day off yesterday or today so how could they have read it? I'm so silly...well TO THE STORY!**

Wait.

So I'm in Sesshomaru's house? Oh ya! I drove here after Sessy wouldn't stop being a man whore at the party! And it looks like I was right, the demon was not home at four in the morning.

I slammed my head down on the wall. Well now I feel stupid. I climbed down the stairs. I knew Rin wasn't home because she had been telling me about this slumber party all week.

I popped some pop corn and flipped on the tv. I flipped through the channels before seeing Sesshomaru had his favorite channels marked. One was the History Channel. What's the point of the History Channel? I mean really who's flipping though the channels and is like: "YES! a documentary on the french Revolution!"

Ya, that's right, no one.

Armed with my trusty bowl of butter kernels I threw myself onto the couch. I was then thrown across the room and into the wall.

I stood up and was shocked to see a confused, ruffled looking Sesshomau. So he didn't go home with that snake?

"What are you doing home?" I asked but it came out high from underuse.


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Extra long because of FIFTY CHAPTERS!**

"I could ask the same question. What are you doing at my home?" He questioned me but I was much to preoccupied. Apparently he normally sleeps shirtless. I could also see the cute checkered pajama bottoms sticking out the bottom of the thin blankets.I was still in this stupid dress that I had unclipped in the back so I could breath.

"I didn't know the way home so I pushed random buttons on your GPS and it brought me here and I was tired so I thought you could take me home when _you _got home, but then I was afraid you would come home or you would come home with that _snake_ woman, so I tried to get up but then I fell asleep. When I woke up I forgot where I was before seeing I was in your house so I made popcorn and was going to watch tv..." I finished in one eyed me carefully.

"Sleep for now, I will take you home in the morning." He picked up his pillow and walked up the stairs, most likely to his bedroom.

Then I noticed it was raining hard outside. I could barely see Sesshomaru's shiny car in the driveway.

I spun around and started to panic. I hated rain and thunder storms. They are scary as hell to me.

I sprinted up the stairs and slammed Sesshomaru's door shut just as a bolt of lightning hit. The whole room was illuminated and I screamed.

For a fraction of a second I saw him, jump out of bed and run to me. He looked almost as panicked as I was.

"What is wrong?" He demanded holding me at arms length. I couldn't answer. I just have always hated storms. Normally I had Sango or my mother there to help me, but not this time.

Sesshomaru pulled me into a hug and, after the initial shock wore ok I snuggled into his arms.

Sesshomaru's POV

She curled into me and promptly fell asleep in my arms.

It had happened in slow motion, my door had been flown open then slammed shut. I had jerked up in bed, angry at Kagome for waking Me once again, but stopped one I saw her face when the lightning struck. Her face was illuminated with blue and yellow before she let out a loud scream.

My demon panicked. Why did she scream like that? Did she get hurt? I jumped out of bed and ran to where the small woman stood, shaking. My hands ghosted over her and came up with no wounds. So what make her cry?

'The rain' My beast told me. 'she fears the rain'

I pulled to Kagome to my chest lightly. She then fell asleep. I picked her up and sat her on the bed gently.

Then I sat down next to her before covering us both up with the blanket. Even i her sleep, she flinched when the next bold of lightning struck. I pulled her closer to my bare chest. She relaxed when I placed a small kiss to her forehead. Silly woman.

**And please vote if you want my next story to be Sesshomaru/Kagome or InuYasha/Kagome. Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Still wanting to know your choice... Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag?**

I'm ashamed to say I cuddled into Sesshomaru while we slept. It made for a very embarrassing morning on my part.

I was snuggled into his tummy (He had abs, not just abs but _abs_) and his arm was carelessly thrown over me. My head was under the crook of his neck and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

God, he was _warm_...

He shifted and rolled over so he was half on top of me. At my startled, but muffled, scream his eyes snapped open and took in out position.

He just shrugged before snuggling (Ok not the best word for that, it was more like covering) his face into my hair. Now his god damn breath was on my neck! My skin tingled.

I thought he was asleep but when I shivered Sesshomaru's deep laugh sounded throughout the room.

"Do I make you laugh?" I asked then cursed myself because I couldn't breath, not because he was showing an extreme case of sexy-ness (he was but don't tell him that) but because he was still halfway on top of me.

"No, you make me-" That was all he could say before I kissed him.

**You hate me right? I just went to the library and got some new books. Like twelve of them. So I might be a little late updating tomorrow. Thanks! REVIEW! **


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**It's been decided, my next story will be a...*Drum roll sounds* SESS/KAG! Yay! Thought I would tell you...might as well post a chapter to...**

He just smirked into my lips so I smacked the back of his head.

He shifted his body so he was completely covering me, only being held up by his arms. His shirt was already on the floor from when we had fallen asleep and I had a seeking suspicion mine might be joining it soon.

The room was pitch dark but I could clearly see his broad chest above me. Damn those wights sure are working for him. His skin almost glowed.

He hung over me while we caught our breath. He smelled like peppermint and some kind of undefinable natural sent. It kinda smells like the woods after a storm, or freshly cut hay,maybe it was the smell of pure grass when you bury your head into the soil.

I pulled his head down and smelled the crook of his neck. What was that _stupid_ smell? A waterfall? Or was it more like upturned earth? It was pissing me off to no end.

Sesshomaru chuckled before sniffing my neck too. I had kissed guys before (I was not some old hermit) but this was something else. It was _deeper_, this smelling had more _meaning_. And this was _Sesshomaru_ were talking about!

**Oh getting steamy in there huh guys? This is for all you guys that asked for some Sessy loving!**


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru's POV

She smelled like raspberries. I _like_ raspberries.

She must have no idea what she started when she smelt me. My Demon was having a hissy fit, telling me to just start kissing her again. And boy did I want to.

I had been with many woman but never in my own bed. This was..._different_. It's also a given that no woman had ever had the balls to actually smell me, but there is a first time for every think. I _also_ like first times.

God she must hate me! She just taunts me, smelling me, trying to guess my flavor, before lightly kissing my neck.

I _really_ like first times.

I leaned down and capture her lips. She just moans a little and my beast purrs with pure delight. This night was full of confusing things. Like the fact my beast has never acted like this before, or that I have never felt so un-in-control.

The night went on like that, Kagome kissing me, me kissing her, and both of us kissing each other till I'm pretty sure we fell asleep.

So it was more confusing when in the morning a small bundle that could only be Rin, snuggled up between us.

A little giggle came from my side before Kagomes voice drifted lightly over to me.

"Might as well hand in your Man Card now -Man." I just snorted.

**Been readin lots of good books all day...sorry, may update later but not sure... I STILL LOVES ALL YA'LL!**


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru cooks. Like a housewife. I'm not kidding.

I stretch loudly then shuffle my feet into the kitchen and practically fall on my ass. He was just standing at the stove making omelets (and damn did he look good doing it, but that's beside the point).

But what's more, is the fact he did it looking fancy in a _suit_. Who the hell can make breakfast in a suit and keep a strait face?

I threw on one of Sesshomaru's t-shirts that was soft and looked kinda worn. I was really awkward because all I had on under it was panties and a bra. But hey it was ten times better than that dress.

"Good morning Kagome, like the t-shirt?" Sesshomaru said, always the smart ass.

"Why would she not like it?" Asked an innocent Rin.

"Oh your daddy is just teasing me." I tell the small girl. She looks between the two of us then states:

"Mommy's shouldn't get teased by Daddy's." She said and gave Sesshomaru a disapproving stare. I choked on my omelet and even Sesshomaru started coughing on his fresh coffee.

"Is that how you see us?" He asked, I couldn't read is expression. He looked kinda...wistful, if only for a minute.

**I have to go to a game tonight so I might update some more :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

I saw my first brotherly fight after breakfast. It when something like this:

InuYasha commented rudely on Sesshomaru's clothing.

"You look so gay."

Then Sesshomaru responded with a vulgar comeback.

"InuYasha, I'm straiter then the pole your relatives dance on."

I have to admit I did laugh, but back to the point. Then InuYasha tried to jump on Sessy, but he got smacked then Rin started crying for the hanyou's abnormally loud yelling.

It all went down hill from there. The eldest son then attempted to calm down the wailing girl which gave InuYasha the chance to jump on Sesshomaru's back. He pulled the growling InuYasha off but not before he landed a nice punch.

So now it looks kinda like this, InuYasha is laying bleeding on the wooden floors, Sesshomaru is fuming over the wounded hanyou, Rin is sniffling and wiped her nose on her shirt, and I'm taking in all the love.

Gotta love sarcasm.

Sesshomaru spun around and swaggered up to his room, still a little piss-y. I asked Rin to get me a warm, wet wash cloth and the girl sprinted off to get it.

I leaned over InuYasha and saw a nice shiner swelling up his left eye.

"Battle Scar?" I ask.

"Shut-up."


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Oh Gawd guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to babysit and by the time I got home I took a shower and fell asleep. Hope the long chapter makes up for it!**

After I left Rin downstairs with a fuming InuYasha, I made my way up to Sesshomaru's bedroom. I cracked the door open and watched.

He seemed to be looking at himself in the mirror. He huffed then threw his tie onto the bed; I noticed it landed in a growing pile. Then it hit me, he was changing his look because of what InuYasha said.

"I think you look fine." I had muttered under my breath but he spun around and looked at me. He haven't know I was there, he was so caught up. He ran his hands threw his hair before looking at me in the eyes.

"What?" He asked almost confused sounding, but not mad.

"Dont listen to InuYasha, you looked just fine before but...I think you would look nice in purple. It'll match your stripes." I said and held up a pretty tie that was the color of his markings.

I put it around his neck and tied it. I pushed it up so it was snug on his throat. He just allowed me to put it on without a word, and it was scaring me.

"Why did it bother you that he said those things?" I asked. Letting my hands rest on his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat through the clothing.

"It didn't bother me." He said and backed away. I watched him spin around and slowly put away the stack of ties that he had spread out around the bed.

"I saw the look on your face while you changed your clothing. You looked distraught. Tell me what's wrong!" I begged.

"Please leave my room." he said leaning on his dresser, looking into the mirror.

I spun around and stomped to the door, slamming it behind me. I kissed Rin on the forehead and helped InuYasha out of the ruin of a table, before grabbing Sesshomaru's keys and tore out of his posh driveway.

**Its kinda sad but it will go somewhere! Sorry about yesterday! 3**


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

So maybe stealing his car was not the best of ideas because at some point in time he would have to come a get it.

I sat at my desk and slammed my fingers down onto the keyboard. He wants to be an asshole, fine, then I can write a mean chapter about him! Hey I'm a writer, this is the meanest I can be.

The sound of a motorcycle sounded outside and I sprinted to my front window. Sesshomaru slid off the Harley with ease and unbuttoned his helmet. Damn him and his lack of helmet hair.

A slutty blonde stumbled off too, then clung to Sessy's supper hot leather jacket. This was a different side to Sesshomaru. Apparently Blondie thought so to because she seemed to try and whisper in his ear without luck. She was just to short, or maybe I was just to tall because I could whisper to him all I want. Well, not anymore.

He led Barbie to the car and unlocked it. She jumped inside and I sat there and watched as he gave her an hour long lecture on how to drive. He got back on the bike but not before hopped out of the car and slammed her lips down on his. My stomach rolled.

I ran back to my computer and began typing again. I could hear the car and bike take off. My vision got all fuzzy but I memerized the keys a long time ago. My phone chimed from across the room.

I finished the chapter and padded my way over to the cell. I had to messages. One from InuYasha and another from _HIM_.

_"Hey...Kikyo and I got into a fight so I was wondering if we could talk? Meet me in Huls Garden if you can...say, 3:00? Bye_." I clicked on Sesshomaru's.

_"I came by earlier to pick up my car. A friend helped me so please don't panic if you see it is missing."_ Was all he said.

I pulled on my jeans and a clean shirt, grabbed my purse and my keys. Huls Garden here I come.

**I made this one longer to because I still feel bad about Monday... Huls is really the name of my computer teacher so it's not a real place. I 3 you guys!**


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

My prehistoric Dodge Neon made a dying whale noise as I pulled up to the fancy garden club. InuYasha was sitting on a big marble bench, he looked like he didn't belong. I was waiting for a british man to jump out of nowhere and ask to play croquet. Most of the woman of the club wore floral prints and light pastels, the men wore suits and ties but the hanyou wore combat boots and a beaten leather jacket. His jeans were whitewashed and his red t-shirt completed the ensemble.

"Hey what's did you want to talk about?" I asked as I slammed the car door.

"Kikyo just flipped out on me and I don't know who to turn to." He whispered without looking at me.

"I'm sorry..." I really felt stupid saying that, the love of his life fought with him, and all I say is _sorry_.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" he said finally meeting my eye. I gave him the look. You know, the one that says You-better-not-messing-around-or-i'll-kill-you. He just chuckled.

"Can you just check on Sesshomaru?" Now this was not what I was expecting from InuYasha. Some wacky request to T.P. her house or something else that could land me a night in jail sure, but to look in on his brother? Nope.

"Sure? May I ask why?"

"Well I saw he went out and bought some drinks, lots of drinks. The email came to my phone from the credit card company."

"Him and Barbie." I muttered before flashing InuYasha a smile and heading to Sesshomaru's.

**I did this because I have a very funny idea, this story is starting to sound all sad and mopey and for Nipi and all other reviewers that asked, Kagome will have a **_surprise suitor_** in a few more chapters! XOXO **

**P.S. **croquet is Crow-Kay. BTW


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

I pulled into Sesshomaru's drive way and looked for any suspicious looking cars. None detected.

I still had the keys to his house from his car keys. Him and Blondie must have used the spare. The lock made a satisfying click as I spun the lock.

The living room and kitchen where deserted. A half empty bottle of vodka with some shot glasses sat open on the counter. What the hell. I poured myself a cup and threw it back. I could feel my body loosening thanks to the burning liquid.

I knew I shouldn't have poured myself another but I drove all the way here I should at least get something for it. Besides, if I walked in on Sesshomaru and Barbie in bed together, I will really want to forget it tomorrow.

I grabbed the bottle and crept up the stairs. I peeked into Sessy's room and saw him laying on the bed, I ran over and jumped onto the fluffy comforter. His eyes flew open and he sat up. I looked up at him and watched as he pried the bottle from my hands. I fell backwards and landed on my ass.

"Kagome, you do know this is _Demon Liquor_ right?" I just sat on my backside and laughed.

**Do you think this story is still T? It has mention of alcohol and very corse language...tell me your thoughts...**


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Longer chapter by request but please remember, I update most every day so please understand 400 words is my max for now ;)**

Sesshomaru's POV

I was laying in my bed when the door creeped open and a grinning Kagome stepped in; I could hear her giggle, trip over my shoes, take a drink of what I don't know, then jumped on the bed.

I sat up quickly and saw Kagome holding in a giggle. I saw the bottle in her hands and quickly snatched it away.

"Kagome, you do know this is Demon Liquor right?" I asked looking down at her on the floor. How much had she had to drink?

She crawled back on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck and sat in my lap. Kagome let out a muffled giggle as she snuggled into my shirt.

"Kagome your drunk, allow me to drive you home." She started frowning and tugging on my clothing.

"No! Where's Barbie?" Kagome asked looking around like she expected the toy to pop out of the walls. "Blondie?" She asked again.

"Yuri? The woman that drove my car home?" I Asked her and her scowl deepened. The whore was a friend of Kikyo's. I had told InuYasha's intended that Kagome took my car, Yuri had offered to dive it to my place. I had to borrow the hanyou's jacket, helmet, and bike. She kissed me and her mouth tasted like wet foot. Ugh.

"Ya, she kissed you and I got really jealous." She said, toying with a piece of my hair. Mabey Drunk Kagome could give me some answers.

"Why did you not drop the topic last night?" I had to know. I was also very interested in the jealousy but this was not the time.

"I thought that mabey you could open up to me because we had gotten closer..." She let the comment hang there. I got so lost in thought I didn't notice till it was to late that Kagome was guzzling down the powerful alcohol.

I snached the vodka away before doing the most stupid thing I could have. I tipped back my head and let the remaining liqueur flow down my throut giving off a satisfying burn.

'_Now were both screwed_' Was my last coherent thought as I slipped into the realm of the Drunkness.


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**For all you confused, he did it so she wouldn't drink anymore.**

Third Person POV

InuYasha had came stumbling in buzzed when he caught Sesshomaru in his underwear sitting on the kitchen counter while Kagome clad in Sessy's clothing painted his nails.

"Do ya want your nails done to?" She asked then giggled. InuYasha spotted the three open bottles and put two and two together. If you can't beat'm join'm.

Half an hour later...

"Let's play strip poker!"

Two shirts and a pair of jeans later...

"I'm cold guys!" Kagome said after slipping (or being pushed) into the pool. Sesshomaru and InuYasha whistled as they walked by her.

Three empty liquor bottles later...

Kagome was attempting to crump on Sesshomaru's living room rug. InuYasha was rolling around on the floor and Sesshomaru was attempting to pop open the forth bottle of alcohol. He poured each person a shot.

One pair of Kagome's shorts later...

Each member of their drunken trio was striped down to their bare minimums. Kagome had a lamp shade on her head and InuYasha had shoved a bed sheet into his undies and ran around claiming it was a cape. Sesshomaru blasted music and was pretending to smash his not-so-air guitar into the pools cement. Poor coat hanger.

Morning will be hell.

**This is my favorite chapter. But again on the rateing thing... Is it still T? **


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**T****he guidelines say for 13 and older with some corse language and minor suggestive themes. I need some more people's opinion!**

My mind was foggy. I pealed my eyes open and was met by broad chest. Then last night hit me lite a ton of brinks, I had gotten drunk then gone all ape shit on the guys.

I took in my surroundings, Sesshomaru was cuddling me and we where under his fancy silk sheets and I could see the many bottles laying around us. I was also distinctly aware that i was in a state of

underdress and so was Sesshomaru. InuYasha was half on, half off of the bed and his rainbow boxers didn't slip my sight either.

I could feel a lamp shade on my head and a glass that was now empty of the alcoholic beverages I had drank last night.

I wasn't to worried, I still had on my bare essentials and from the looks of it, so did the boys. I could faintly remember why InuYasha had shoved the now wrinkled bed sheet into his pants.

As I untangled myself from Sesshomaru's arms, I caught sight of a damaged coat hanger. The pictures from last night surfaced and I remembered the demon try to put on a show for us. He failed miserable.

God his house was so big! This week had been hard, All I wanted was some Midol and a Snickers. Maybe some headache meds'.

**Couldn't Sleep= New Chapter at 1:25 AM...**


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I have to pat myself on the back for this chapter, very wistful thinking if I do say so myself!**

I had looked for my clothing but had come up fruitless so I snuck into Sesshomaru's closet and stole a shirt. It was big and buttoned in the front.

The shocker I didn't expect was when I walked out of the closet and noticed Kikyo was laying at the end of the bed in InuYasha's arms and had been blocked from our view at the head of the bed. Nothing like partying at a friends house to bring a couple back together.

I padded down the hallway that was, for the most part, clean. The kitchen was another matter completely. It was a complete mess. The phone started ringing from somewhere and I tried to find it under the pillows and blankets the InuYasha had thrown on to the rug so he could have more room to jump on the couch.

I pulled the phone from between the cousins and answered it quickly.

"Sesshomaru's phone, Kagome speaking." Was the only thing that came to mind. Who the hell answers their phone like that?

"Hello? This is Sesshomaru's mother... Who are you?"

"I'm...Kagome." No, forget that, I'm screwed that's who I am.

"Ok... Well please inform my son that I will be visiting his home in an hour, maybe less. Thank you, Goodbye." The other line clicked off and I shot up the stairs.

Yup, so screwed.

**See. Admit it, this is good. :) *Smiles proudly***


	64. Chapter 64

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Made this extra long so you would READ THE NOTE BELOW!**

I jumped on the bed and begin shaking the sleeping Inuyouki. He grumbled, and pulled be down so he was snuggling with me. I just lifted up his hair and whispered:

"Your moms coming!"

He shot out of bed, pushing InuYasha off the end and causeing Kikyo to scream. Both poped up and gave Sesshomaru a glare but stopped when he muttered to him.

"My mothers coming." He paled. Sesshomaru looked to me for details.

"She said about and hour are less." I supplied.

Sessy jumped out of bed and began to hang up the wrinkled clothing and throwing the empty bottles out.

InuYasha took the backyard and cleaned up the streamers and shed shirts and pants. I was piling the blankets and pillows back onto the couches while I heard Kikyo trying to shove the numerous vodka containers into the garbage.

After half an hour of cleaning the sound of gravel alerted us to Sesshomaru's mothers arrival. I quickly fixed all the picture frames and pillows one last time before spinning around to congratulate my friends for cleaning our asses off but froze when I realized something important was missing.

"Guys...We don't have any clothing on..." I said before the doorbell rang. I threw Sesshomaru his shirt and InuYasha tossed him some left over pants lying over the couch. Then the rest of us undressed partygoers ran for cover. I saw Kikyo jump into Rin's closet and InuYasha shut the door the game room.

I made a mad dash to Sessy's bedroom and had just jumped into the pillows when the door cracked open.

"Oh Sesshomaru, look how clean you keep your house!" She said and I let out a breath of relief. She bought-

My thought was cut off when his mothers voice rang out and the pillows covering my body were pulled away.

"Besides the _tramps_ you try to hide from your mother." She finished.

So Close.

**I think I'm gonna write an Alice in Wonderland short with InuYasha characters. Kagome is Alice, but I need your opinion an **_who should be who_**. PLEASE DO IT!**


	65. Chapter 65

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

"Oh god I can explain!" I rushed out, Sesshomaru was massaging his temple in a swirling motion.

"So you want to explain?" His mother questioned rasping an eyebrow that made her look eerily like Sesshomaru.

"Well I was coming to check on Sessy because InuYasha asked me to and I saw some liquor on the counter and I might have accidentally on purpose, drank it then stumbled my way to his room then might have gotten him to drink some and we partied and then InuYasha came form...wherever InuYasha came from-" A muffled voice floated through the walls and sounded like the the hanyou saying 'Bar' "-Then we all got even more drunk and trashed his house and might have played a game a strip poker which resulted in all of us in panties and bras, well not the boys..." I went off but was pulled back to earth by the death stare his mother was giving me. "And then we fell asleep and I woke up to get something, you called, we cleaned up, then you came-"

"I know the rest!" She snapped. She threw the pillow back on the bed and I grabbed at it to cover me. She then walked over to Sesshomaru who watched her come and seemed to have taken a defensive posture.

"Your father will be so pissed when he finds out you threw a party without him." Was all she said.

**I'm getting pretty good at Cliffhangers. Sorry about the late hour. I just got home from BABYSITTING! Well on the bright side, I'm 120 bucks richer!**


	66. Chapter 66

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Be warned, I didn't like how Sesshomaru's mother is normally portrayed so I mixed it up a bit.

Wow and I thought my family was wacked-up. His mother was scolding him from not inviting his father to his drunk-friends party.

His mom just looked back at me then SMILES. Now I'm starting to panic because she looks so much like Sessy but she is being nice and showing affection. It's kinda throwing me off.

"Hi I'm Sesshomaru's mother! It's nice to meet you!" She spins around and starts to talk to him and I sprint to Sesshomaru's closet. I flipped on the light and snatched a deep purple button up shirt. His mothers voice drifted through the door.

"What are you doing in there?"

"I might have... Misplaced my own clothing so I'm... Borrowing from Sessy- I mean Sesshomaru." I shuddered out, hoping she understood.

I stuck my head out the door and slowly crept from my hiding spot. The two dog demons looked me over.

His mother's gaze full of happiness and unconditional love. Sesshomaru's looked bored.

His mother leaned in.

"Hey Sesshomaru, didn't you tell me once that girls that ware your clothing are hotter than others?" She asked innocently. I started blushing and Sessy just continued to rub his temple.


	67. Chapter 67

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I'm glad you like Sesshomaru's mom as much as I do! If you want to give her a name tell me!**

I was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. In his moms car. On the highway. To a store to get me new clothing. In _Sesshomaru's_ shirt. With his _mom_.

Her cherry red convertible flew down the highway while it's white haired mistress giggled. She must have thought it would have been just her and her son because the car was only a two seater.

I squirmed. It felt weird, being in his lap and knowing that his _mother_ was just right there! It was giving me chills, well that and the fact we're going over a hundred on the little known highway and I was only waring a thin shirt.

We pulled into a fancy boutique and some man came to get the car. Were are we, 90210? Who in there right minds pays a man to park cars at a _store_?

She put up a finger to the young man and gave Sesshomaru a shooing motion with her hands. She popped the trunk and threw me a box.

"I can't have you walk in like that! My reputation with be in tatters!" She said melodramatically while waving her hand over her face.

I opened the box then dropped it on the ground. There was no way in the Nine Rings of Hell I would be waring..._those things_!

In the box sat a pair of tall, strappy, purple heels.


	68. Chapter 68

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever. Also I do not own the quote at the beginning. Whoever Said ****it, thank you, you inspired this chapter!**

Chivalry is dead and Sesshomaru killed it.

This is how it happened. His mother had me strapped into the death trap called heels and plopped some sunglasses over my eyes. I flipped down the mirror and noticed my hair had a certain wind blown look. With the black specks and heels I could set a trend.

I opened the car door and walked to the doors like I owned the place. The valet gave me a once over before smiling and giving me the 'call me' hand sign. I flipped him off.

I strutted my way closer to Sesshomaru, who sat on the bench by the door. He was leaning onto his knees and looked cool and collected. Typical.

The stupid store was only ten feet away but Sessy's mom was stopped by men and woman alike who asked for things so stupid. One asked what color her _cocktail dress_ should be but it had to be _pastel_ because "_anything brighter flushes out my skin tone_". Bitch.

I started taping my foot impatiently because let's face it, I wasn't getting any warmer. Finally she dismissed most of her fan club but told me to just go in and wait with Sesshomaru.

It would have been fine except for the fact he had let the door shut and I didn't know. My nose smacked into the glass and I stumbled backward. See, no chivalry.

Sesshomaru snapped out of the trance and grabbed my waist and hosted me up. I looked around for what had distracted him and by god it was _her_.

Blondie.

Damn, I never get a break.

**It's s longer! Yay!**


	69. Chapter 69

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**As for the chapter number...you sick bastards! JK JK I loves all you guys!**

The bitch smiled and let out a little "Wait up!" and scuffled over to us. I was really wanting to snap her ten inch heels and watch her pretty little face eat dirt.

He opened the fucking door for her, with her scanky yellow body suit. Seriously, who in their right minds wares those? It couldnt really be called a 'suit' because it was made up of short shorts and a vest that seemed to be trying to strangle her. I'm Rooting for the vest.

He let the door shut after him causing me to have to open it. I was getting pissed as a hand snaked its way over the handle and a handsome man allowed me into the store. When he smiled his fangs showed and I couldn't help but giggle. He stood there looking at me with his wolffish smile and confidant swagger and I turned around when we both got inside and stuck out my hand. I almost forgot I was wareing Sesshomaru's shirt. Almost.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Koga, nice to meet you. You want to explain..._this_." He said laughing while gesturing to my shirt-dress. I just laughed again.

"Friends party went bad and I have to get new clothing." I answered and I couldn't help but notice Blondie laughing at something Sesshomaru said to her.


	70. Chapter 70

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Summery for my **_Kagome in Wonderland_** story:**

**Adaption of the the original Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Told in Three Parts. Kagome falls down the hole and opens a world of handsome Rabbit-Men, Perverted Hatters, and One Red haired Queen we all love to hate.**

"Well I have to say that shirt looks quite nice." Koga commented and a could feel myself blush. I had pushed the glasses up onto my head and tried not to wobble on the shoes.

"Really? Hum, might start a trend." I said. "So what is a manly man like yourself going at a girls clothing store?" I questioned.

"Well I have to pick up my sisters clothing and get some new shoes." He said looking sheepish.

"Yes because this mutt ate his last pair." Sesshomaru said as he slipped up next to me like jello. That was a really bad interpretation.

"_Dog_." Was all Koga said while glaring at Sessy. He didnt seem to mind, he was to busy trying to subtly push the hoe off himself but it was in vain.

She was on him like melted butter on a baked potato.

He finally slipped away from his one-woman entourage and put his arm around my waist and half walked, half dragged me to the back of the store. I spun around and waved at Koga.

"Bye! See you later!" I called to a frowning Barbie doll and fusing wolf.


	71. Chapter 71

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru pushed me into one of the dressing rooms. It must have been for handicaps because it was a smidgen bigger than the others. I spun on him.

"I was having a nice conv-"

His lips covered mine and I was shocked for a fraction of a second before kissing him back. I knew the only reason he was doing it was because I had bruised his Male Ego. What, did he think I was going to steel his Man Card?

I stopped with the stupid insults when he started kissing my neck. I slammed my hand over my mouth to stop the gasp of surprise than I started giggling.

"Are you ok in there Kagome?" Koga called threw the door and we both froze. I could feel Sesshomaru's labored breathing in my ear and it tickled. I laughed a little and his hand smacked over my mouth tell ing me the same thing I was thinking.

_Don't let Koga know Sesshomau and I were making out in a dressing room_. Oh shit, I just remembered I still had his shirt on! I subconsciously pulled it down a little and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Are you in there _alone_?" The wolf demon asked again. I pushed Sessy into the corner as I slid the lock and peeked out.

"Can you go get me a nice dress? This shirts _so_ not doing it for me." He just smiled and took off. I felt Sesshomau come up behind me.

"And _I'm_ the dog."


	72. Chapter 72

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Did I ever tell you reviewers I love you? Well I do!**

Koga had picked out a hankie. That was the only way to explain the _dress_.

It was pink, sheer, and totally see through besides the patches over the vitals. I was squirming while he told me how hot I was.

The thing was, I didn't want that, I wanted to be called _beautiful_ and _magnificent_. Words that don't describe me but that make me feel like I'm somethimg more. Sesshomaru came around the corner and pushed a green bag into my hands.

"Please put on something _desent_." He said and pushed me back to the dressing room. I shut and locked the door (You can never be to careful with Koga) then unzipped the bag.

Inside was a thin blue dress. It was strapless and fell down to the ground. I smiled and quickly shimmied into it. I peeked out and saw Sesshomaru standing to the side and waved him over. He locked the door behind himself and knew what I was asking from him.

He zipped me up and I opened the door. The borrowed heels looked out of place as I twisted and twirled.

"I liked the first one." Koga said looking unimpressed.

"You look beautiful." I turned around and gave him a smile. He may be an ass but he was a cute, sweet, ass.


	73. Chapter 73

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**This is a filler, sorry...**

Sesshomaru's mother paid for the dress and some other clothing she insisted I buy. I was tempted to skip but the short ass shorts I was in wouldn't permit much moving.

The bottoms I wasnt to crazy about but the cute tie-died shirt that stated "Bow to Me." was to die for. I thanked what ever god that let his mother find some flip flops that happened to match my outfit. I had, had enough high heels to last me a life time.

But she wasn't done there. She demanded I be taken to a different store to find shoes for the dress which she said she had the _perfect_ party for me to attend it in. It was a long day.

In many of the boutiques men would look at me but would start frowning when Sesshomaru growled at them. It was very funny.

At the end of the day his mother dropped me off at his house and he said he would figure a way home when his mother asked. We walked in silence up to my door, our hands piled with bags.

I threw open my door shoved the boxes in my closet then collapsed on the bed. Sesshomaru just chuckled and I felt him tuck me in and I swear he kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well Kagome." was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	74. Chapter 74

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Does anyone even read the authors note? I never do...Anywho, my story **_Kagome in Wonderland_** is up if ya wanna look at it, it's still a work in progress...**

Writers Block is a _bitch_. That's all there is to the matter because right now, i've hit a dead end. Sesshomaru told me he would help (He said it in his own way because we all know he would never _actually_ help someone) and was "_Helping_" by sitting on the couch munching on popcorn.

I threw a paper airplane at his head and he caught it, turned it around, and shot it back at me with his demon strength. The toy lodged itself into my wall.

"This is not working, you are distracting." I said moaning and letting my head smack the table. The demon just shrugged his shoulders and popped more popcorn into his mouth. "Don't you have a daughter to look after?"

"Rin is staying with a friend for the next week because I refuse to allow my mother to influence her." was all he said before spinning around and tossing a piece of popcorn at me. I caught it and ate contentedly.

"What do you think of marriage?" He asked completely strait faced while I one the other hand started chocking on the single kernel in my mouth.

"Wha-What?" I screeched while Sesshomaru flinched.

"Calm down woman, I simple wanted your opinion on it." He said looking annoyed.

"Oh...I knew that!" Wow, _really_ intelligent Kagome, way to go.


	75. Chapter 75

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

One awkward silence later, my phone rang. The caller idea was unknown so I just flipped it off. Then they called back. Six times.

After I had, had enought off the stupid wonder pets theme song playing over and over again I flipped the phone open.

"What?" I screamed into the phone. A squeal was heard and she new it was Azalea, Sesshomaru's mother. A strangled whistper faintly came throught the phone.

"Tell Sessy you have to pee!" I just stood up and gave him the coo-coo sigh and he got that it was his mother. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet while shutting the door with my foot.

"Whats wrong?" I asked annoyed.

"I found a wedding ring!" the elder demon screamed into the phone. I almost dropped the cell before getting caught up in Azalea's talking.

"It fell out of his sock drawer when I was snoop- I mean putting shirts away!" I started walking backwards and tripped over the lip of the bathtub. I felt myself falling and crashed into the tile tub. I lifted the phone to my ear.

"I'll have to call you back..." I said to Azalea looking at Sesshomaru in the doorway with his brow raised.

**I got tired of calling her his mom so I gave her a name. Azalea is really a flower BTW.**


	76. Chapter 76

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

"Your mother called and told me to sort your cloth next time before you do laundry." It was the lamest excuse ever. But hey, what can you do.

"And the falling into the bath tub happened because?" He questioned.

"I pictured you in a pair of pink boxers." I was just digging myself deeper into my own grave.

"My..._Boxers_?" Sesshomaru said deliberately while raising an eyebrow. It made him look like his mom, which made me think of her, then I thought of the conversation then... _The Ring_.

What if the questions earlier where for me? Or worse, maybe for someone else. Sesshomaru had become a solid presence in my life and I'm pretty sure no woman would take kindly to her husband hanging around with me. That would make for an awkward family dinner.

"Um..._Yes_?" He just sighed and stuck out his hand. I grabbed onto it and he hauled be up. I couldn't help but look at his left hand, clear of rings.

"What is bothering you so?" He asked as I plopped back down in my chair and he seemed to grace my couch with he backside. That's really the only way to say it, he sat like he was meeting the Queen.

My phone beeped with a new message.

_Welcome to the family!_

It was from Sesshomaru's father. FML.


	77. Chapter 77

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Oh my Gods! Had this chapter ready but forgot to publish it! Sorry Guys...**

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome was on edge all day. She would jump every time her phone went off, I found her in the bathtub which she blamed on my _imaginary_ pink boxers, and kept looking at me like she was valuing a slab of meat. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Are you done?" I asked over my shoulder, catching her, once again, staring at the back of my head. She sputtered and spun back to face her computer screen.

"Your mom... Said she found a... In you sock drawer."

"Speak up Kagome." I said still channel surfing.

"She...found a..."

"Kagome."

"SHE SAID SHE FOUND A WEDDING RING!" She shouted out before clamping both hands over her mouth and burying her head into the plush of her chair, but not before I saw the bright blush that trickled onto her cheeks.

"Ah...So that is what has been bothering you." I said before getting up and walking to Kagome who was meekly peeking out from the stuffing like a three year old. "It was InuYasha's mothers. She gave it to me because she knew I would have more respect for it than he would. I got it because she knew it would be perfect for the woman I loved."

Her head slowly came out of hiding before slamming back when I mentioned the "_Woman I loved_." I just sighed, I have one weakness and that is lack of knowledge of the female race. Even I can admit they are a complete mystery. And that's saying_ a lot._


	78. Chapter 78

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Almost fell asleep...**

I'm such a _baby_. Here I am hiding my face like a kid while Sesshomaru explains to me he was not trying to propose.

Am I suppose to feel this bad? Shouldn't I be happy to still be single? Hell no. I feel like a big pile of poo.

I can hear him sigh before standing up and then it got quite again. I could feel a hole being burned into the back of my head from his heated stare.

"What?" I muttered out from the thick padding. His superman hearing must have caught it because he just sighed again before speaking.

"You are mad the ring was not for you?" He asked and I spun around and glowered at him.

"No!" I cried and felt my face heating up under his unblinking gaze. I should just stop lying, I'm horrid at it.

I spun around in my chair so the back was to him, crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. He just returned my glare that I could feel from behind.


	79. Chapter 79

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Yay! Not a filler chapter!**

Another day, another dance. This time it was Sesshomaru's mothers diner party friends who threw the get-together.

When we had went and gotten my clothing after the "Demon Wine" incident, Azalea had told them about me and Sesshomaru's nonexistent future mating. Yup, he is still clueless about the small fact we're considered the golden couple.

Pictures of me and him walking into the store covered the front page of _Demons Weekly_ and I had to make sure he never laid eyes on them. The headlines were the worst part, things like: _Sexy Miko Steals Heart _and_ Demon Lord finds Demon Lady_. It was really pising me off.

Rin had insisted on picking out the dress and was proud when she found a nice little black dress to match Sesshomaru's dark suit.

I was silently praying on the car ride over that we would slide right throught the conversation without him noticing.

That didn't happen.

"So have you two Mated yet?"

His head snapped up at the comment and then slowly turned to face me. I tried to make my face as blank as his but I bet I looked like a dying whale.

"You knew about this." He said, practically pulling me behind a pillar and leaving the cooing woman behind.

"Um...You know...Maybe...Could be..._Ya_..." I said I could feel the heat rising to my face as he just shook ok his head.


	80. Chapter 80

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I get to go see the Hunger Games today! BooYa!**

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak out and I didn't know how to fix it!" I whispered out, all in one breath.

"These are demon woman, there is no fixing it. They will just assume we are being coy." He said looking around the room and ceatching the eye of the smirking females watching us with keen interest behind their bedazzled fans.

"Hey stop that!" I said, smacking his arm. "You are my fake Mate-to-be so stop making eyes at them!" I smacked him with my silver fan that went wonderfully with my dress.

He rose an eyebrow and I just pointed to the girls salivating over him.

He laughed and I was caught off gaurd. He is the man with the witty comebacks, not the bone-tingling chuckle. It seemed the women thought so to because one stood up and strutted her silicone filled body over to us.

"Hello, I'm Gemara. Would you like to dance?" She asked holding her hand out and promptly moved so stumbled away from Sesshomaru. Once I regained my footing, I slipped past her and put my arm lightly on the crook of Sesshomaru's arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"Are you done?" He asked me while we swayed.

"you know what they say: "If you can't convince them, confuse them.'"


	81. Chapter 81

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**This is extra long because of you awesome reviewers! Oh my Gawd guys, over TWO HUNDRED!Thanks!**

"She was practically eating you with her eyes!" I said, still pissed about the woman winking at Sesshomaru from the sides of the dance floor. The strip of dress clung to her body for dear life.

She twirled the thick wine in her glass and I spun him to the other side of the ballroom before pulling my hand from his and stomping out the front door. I could hear my heels making loud clicks on the linoleum as I held back my tears.

'_Just hold it in Kagome, you can brake down at home where Ben and Jerry can comfort you!'_ I said to myself as _Yes_'s song '_Owner of a Lonely Heart_' played over and over inside my head.

I snatched a glass of wine from one of the handsome waiter boys before throwing the whole glass back. It made a nice tingle as it raced down my throat. I sat the glass on the thick granite slab at the entrance way and threw open the door. If I was leaving it was in style, and what better way than to steal his car. For old times sake.

I eyed the stolen car keys resting in my palm. Revenge is a dish better severed cold, or with a demon hitchhiking with that ditsy blonde that was eyeing him up.

I had the valet bring it around and winked at the man as I slid into the over-the-top ride. The turned the ignition on and backed up smoothly.

I watched Sesshomaru's hand slam down on the hood and his screaming at me before turning and yelling at the man cowering behind the valet counter. I just laughed, rolled down the window, flipped him bird, and drove off. I dug through the glovebox and came up with a shiny new emergency credit card. Oh he is so screwed.

Karma's a Bitch.

**This is my favorite chapter yet! I might even post another if I write it! **


	82. Chapter 82

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I posted a new story for all you guys that review and subscribe! Check it out!**

Sesshomaru's POV:

Some women have camped out in his yard to get my attention, others have gone so far as to make sure to get on the same flight as me when I travel. But I must never say I have had my car stolen by the same woman that stole it before.

I rubbed my temple and glared in the general direction of the valet counter where the hyperventilating man sat shaking in his boots.

I can also add no woman has ever had the gall to flip me off. I had one slap me once, but she just did it because she thought it would make her noticeable.

The only woman that has ever stood out to me was Kagome. When did i first really see her? Could it be the day I met her and she stood by her car kicking the bumper and clicking the unlock button while telling the gadget to shut-up? Or maybe it was the day in her house when she jumped on my back to stop me from opening the door? No, it was when she first came out of the dressing room with the purple dress on.

I stood up. Well if I intend to court this girl I have to find her first. I slid into night.


	83. Chapter 83

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Did you read the story for all you guys? I hope you liked it!**

I made a smooth turn and puled into the large retail store for the Rick and famous. It was a massive brick building with thick pillars and a huge shiny door. I was still in my dress and I slipped on a pair of Sesshomaru's sunglasses.

I walked in and looked around for a person to help. My heels made a Rick tinkling as I walked, attracting the attention of the group of sales clerks. They all scrambled over to me and all asked how they could help me. I bunched my face up like a bitch and pointed to the cutest boy in the came forward and shook my hand.

"The names Shippo, how can I help you?"

"Well Shippo, how would _you_ like to help _me_ blow _my_ boyfriends money?" He just got pale when I twirled the credit card around my fingers.

"I think that could get me in trouble..." He said his eyes never leaving the plastic. I gave him a smirk and he just laughed. "Ok! Fine! You win! There is this top that's to die for, costs an arm and a leg." I giggled and hopped from one foot to the other.

"This is going to be so much _fun_!" I yelled following the kit.


	84. Chapter 84

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

I padded my way through the store, my shoes long forgotten. I could do anything here, throw a little money in the owners face and I can run around trying on everything and pissing off other customers.

I picked out a cut up orange shirt with the words "Punk" written on it. I threw it on the pile. I swaggered over to the furniture department. I have vetoed the 'Sleek' look Sesshomaru was going for, I was thinking more along the lines of... Spatter paint.

I had ordered two love seats and a bedspread. He would be so pissed. I planned to take them with me and move them in tomorrow when he was at work. I lied to the movers telling them it was a surprise for my husband. They totally bought it but asked if I had I picture of my lover.

I pulled a picture out of my wallet, it was of us when Rin had the camera. I was hanging on to his arm, asking for something, and it looked like he was close to giving in. You could also see the side of Rin's face like she tried to get her face in but just missed. One of the clerks smiled knowingly.

"Is she yours?" She asked, I told her she was adopted and she shook her head. "I was sure she was yours, the resemblance was uncanny." I put the photo back, picked the bedspread up,thanked the helpers of Sesshomaru's mass destruction, and left.


	85. Chapter 85

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Yay, WING WEDNESDAY! Yay SUPPER!**

Sesshomaru hides his key in the shitty flower bed by his front window. Mines hidden in the drainpipe in the back of my house, stuck with duck tape so I at lease have to work at it.

I was prepared to bribe his maid with a whole six dollars I found in between my couch cushions but then the key sparkled and I got in scotch-free.

I pulled the bright bedspread from my bag and pulled some ninja moves up to his room. I only fell twice.

I pulled the white padding from its pristine place on his bed and unzipping the neon replacement from the plastic container. I spread it lightly over the white sheets.

A knock at the door echoed off the walls and I sprinted down the stairs to open the doors for the moving men holding the bright couches. A few winked at me and commented on the "Beauty of my home". I just laughed and told them were to put the seats.

I locked the door behind them and got to work pushing the old, gray boxy couches to the empty room down the hall. Sesshomaru had a lot of those, empty rooms that is.

I fluffed the white pillows on the eccentric colored recliner. The dead bolt jiggled. He was _early_!

I sprinted to the back door and jumped into the shrubbery.


	86. Chapter 86

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

Sesshomaru's POV

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my home was Kagome running into my backyard and jumping into the bushes. Strange girl.

I had sniffed around but had lost her, she _was_ driving around in a half a million dollar car that was built for speed.

I dropped my keys in the colorful pot Rin had made from me last fathers day. As I turned around corner to head to my bedroom, a splash of color caught my eye. I spun around and took in my living room.

So this is why the woman had hidden herself in my plants. My gray couches had been replaced with bright neon colored recliners. I just sighed, she could have done worse.

I turned around then froze. Her scent went to my bedroom door and for the first time in my life, I almost felt scared. God knew how much damage an unwatched Kagome could do.

I hesitantly pushed the mahogany open with my foot and stepped back at the sight. My once pristine bed was covered with a _monstrosity_ of a cover. It had polka dots and multicolored strips. _And it matched the couches._

I stomped down the stairs and threw open the back door. I knew I must look like an idiot but I was to angry to care.

That's when the sound of my wheels taking off sounded from the garage.


	87. Chapter 87

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Its a little late but in my defense... I was lazy...and rewatching Full Metal Alchemist on Netflix...you know how that works... **

Ok so I really need to put _Stealing cars from Demon Lords_ on my list of _Things not to do._

I kinda panicked and remembered the keys that Sesshomaru always tossed into the pretty bowl and I sprinted in, grabbed them, and sprinted out to the waiting car. Again, not the best of ideas.

I flipped the rearview mirror and screamed. Sesshomaru was running slowly behind the car.

I stepped on the gas but the car door was suddenly yanked open and I was pulled from the moving car and thrown to the ground.

"Tell me the whereabouts of my couches and bedding. _Now_." He demanded, lifting me by the scruff of my jacket making me look like a puppy. Irony is a sick twisted thing.

"I burned them." Just kidding! I buried them in his flowerbed. Not that I would tell him that, nope those sheets are goners.

"You did what?" He said and I just scrunched my neck and looked him in the eye, defiantly as if telling him '_You heard me'._

He walked around the car and tossed me, none to delicately, into the passenger seat and slammed the door as he walked to the other side and buckled himself up before turning the car around. Ah Shit.


	88. Chapter 88

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

We drove in silence before he spoke.

"Why?" He asked, holding in his anger which I could see shimmering under the surface.

"At the party you were being a big Man whore!" I blurted out before shoving my fist into my mouth. He calmly pulled to the side of the rode and the first thought was '_He's gonna yell at me_'. And for once, my inner voice was right, to the shock of all the mini-me's.

"Me? Did you stop and _look_ at the _male_ demons that had looked at _you_ with lust clouding their eyes? Did you?" He said. He had jumped out of his seat and thrown my door open to tell me _I_ was the whore.

Ok so maybe that wasn't what he was implying but still...

I just looked down and Sesshomaru crouched to my eye level. I looked up and for the first time in my life, my mind went blank. It was like a bunch of white noise.

His eyes appeared gold but contained orange, yellow, and sparks of crimson. He seemed to see right through me. I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand, before pulling his face to mine.

**Woot! Exactly 200 words! Sorry it was late, I had a _Kinsenyeta_ (Can't spell that, sorry) for a friend!**


	89. Chapter 89

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Im at my camper, I sprayed a but with bug spay and now he'll never have any friends! **

So yes, kissing Sesshomaru was kinda impulsive. But right now, I'm not really regretting it.

He leaned in and my back hit the consul. My hands tangled in his hair and I felt him put one foot in the car, but the other was still out side on the asphalt. I laughed out loud at the stupidity of us kissing.

We were making out like _crazy_ in his car most likely from our out of control hormones. I felt his chest rumble with laughter too. Only we could laugh uncontrollably offer kissing.

I dropped my head and it made a thunk on the plastic arm rest. Sesshomaru's head fell into the crook of my neck and he whispered something. I ruffed his hair as if to ask him what he said. He looked up and rested his chin on the please his face had vaccinated.

"I _asked_ what just happened." His voice was still monotone and his eyes didn't stray from the vary interested key ring.

"Well, I would call that kissing..."

"You are still in trouble."

"Damn, you found me out! I destroyed your bedding so you could chase me and then I could lure you into kissing me! Haul me away coppers!" I said and held my hand out with mock defeat. He just snorted and slammed the door. I stuck my tongue out.


	90. Chapter 90

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I hate math. Enough said.**

The air got really awkward after that. My hands rested in my lap and Sesshomaru was driving, keeping his eyes on the road like he expected to see unspeakably scary monster cross the street.

We pulled into the driveway and he took his keys and slid them in his pocket. Well no mare late night joy rides.

I trailed behind him into the living room where he pushed me onto the couch and sat down on the coffee table parallel to the neon seats. I hung my head in defeat and my shoulders slumped.

He would give in one way or another, seeing how sad I am-

"Nice try." Damn.

The front door slammed and an exuberant Rin bounded into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and her small mouth was a tiny _O_.

"Daddy, look! Unicorns threw-up all over your ugly couches!" She cried smiling largely, hugging the recliners.

"If you like these, you should go and look at your dads bed." I muttered and Sesshomaru shot me a glare but Rin sprinted up the stairs and her exited laughter filled the air.

I peeked out from under my bangs at the silent Demon Lord. He's eyes pinned me to the spot.

"I will keep them...for Rin. But if I find another foreign subject, my acid with destroy it." I just smiled and fallowed him upstairs to watch the small girl jump on his unicorn-puke covered bed.


	91. Chapter 91

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**This chapter is boring...Sorry...**

I have to say, nothing flips my Bitch Switch like someone interrupting my reading time.

Sesshomaru had slipped into a coma-like as we sat on the couch. We had put Rin to bed and just finished the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon' before his eye lids started drooping.

When the credits started rolling his head fell lightly to my rest on my shoulder. instead of pushing him off, I picked up my book and read considering the fact I had fallen asleep that morning while trying to finish my deadline. I had the outline of the keys and the letter _S_ stuck to my face when I jerked up fast to let Sesshomaru in.

Back to my story, I was just being a good pillow when he pulls me down into the puffy couches before snuggling with my neck. I flinched and he nipped at my ear lobe.

The book made a thump as I hit the ground and Sesshomaru's eyes cleared from the haze of sleep. He stood up regally, as only a demon can do, and apologized for the incontinence before shoving me out the front door.

But always being the gentleman, called over his shoulder:

"Have a nice ride home!"


	92. Chapter 92

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Check out a group called 2Cello's they are really neat!**

After the incident on the couch, I couldn't fall asleep and I ended up writing most of the night. When I woke up I got myself a huge cut of coffee and hardened my resole to head to the gym. After meeting Sesshomaru, I kinda stopped going...

I waved at Daria who sat at the front counter. She waved back and pushed the unlock button to let me in.

I made my way over to the treadmill and set my settings. I clicked play on my iPod and jogged to Pitbull.

I was looking at a very interesting spot on the wall when a warm hand whispered past my ear. I screamed and fell over my feet. The black belt of the machine was coming closer and I readied myself for the impact that never came.

Sesshomaru held me as if we had been dancing and he had dipped me. The sound of swooning woman could be heard. I think one fainted and i'm almost positive I heard one hit the ground.

"You followed me." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"No, this is my gym, _you_ followed _me_." Then he promptly dropped me on the floor.


	93. Chapter 93

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**Yay! Kissy Kissy!**

The bench was hard, cold, and _lonely_. Sesshomaru had insisted that I wait till he finished his work-out. That consisted of him lifting absurd amounts of solid steel weights.

The room consisted of three walls and allowed the female masses the privilege to see his stupid muscles. They ate it up.

I sat on the about two feet from the so said demon. I leaned my head back to rest on the wall and let out my breath in a big whoosh.

Sesshomaru had just finished the bench press and was now cooling down with some dumbbells. I stood up and stretched.

"Can we go?" I moaned, grabbed his bicep and started begging. "PleasePleasePlease!" I chanted.

"Let's go." He said before dropping the rods. The loud sound echoed through the gym as we left. Well, he sure leaves in style...

I opened my car door to find _Sesshomaru_ in the drivers seat.

"I ran here so I will need adequate transportation home. I will drive to my house then you can return home after that."

"Hell no!" I screamed and jumped into the drivers seat. I landed in his lap and knew I had knocked the breath out of him. We wrestled for awhile before he had me pinned on the vintage leather vinyl. I squirmed a little before pinning him with my gaze. I gave him my best 'Sesshomaru Smirk' and pushed my body up to meet his. I kissed him lightly and even in the dark car I could see his white teeth when he smiled and the sound of his laughter as I kissed him again.


	94. Chapter 94

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I hate to do _stuff_...sorry guys for the late update, no inspiration...**

I have always hated my car but at the moment, I was insanely happy at its large seating capacity. I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me again.

His arms braced himself above me and his pearly whites shimmered in and out of view as my eyes wandered to his eyes and mouth. I could feel his chest rumble with a chuckle.

Even in the dark I could see his golden eyes above me. He looked like a honey-colored Cheshire cat with the half smirk, half smile.

A loud knock hit the window and a snobby looking woman (She was also one that watched him work-out) cupped her hands to peek into the car. Sesshomaru sat up and put me in the drivers seat. I rolled down the automatic window.

"Well I wanted to make sure the _young man_ in the car with you was fine." Bitch.

"Sure! We just got into a _fight_ about who would drive home!" I said plastering a smile on my face. She just snorted.

"Ok! Have a nice night!" Somehow, she still had the audacity to send the 'Call Me' signal to Sesshomaru.

I slammed on the cars gas while I flipped her off. As we drove away, he let down the ancient convertible top and let lose a mammoth laugh into the night air.


	95. Chapter 95

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha. Never will. Ever.**

**I'm sat to say I will be ending this story at the 101 mark. This is a pre-announcement. I really want to thank all the people that helped me get this story to over **_250 reviews! **I can really say I loved each and everyone! I will be starting a new story that will also be Sess-Kag and Humor-Romance because let's face it, I cant be serious if I try...**_

**I got a brand new idea so I'm gonna roll with it. Tell me all you loyal subjects, if you would enjoy reading this:**

Kagome is shipped off to get her 'Sarcasm Problems' fixed at 's School for Rehabilitation. There she encounters many people who have lots of things screwy in their lives to. Anger issues, Stoic No-Talk Syndrome, and perverted-ness to name a few. But even in a place full of nut cases, two crazies make...more crazy?

**It's a rough draft. Also I need to answer a question asked that I thought I would share with all, "**Why does Sesshomaru act like this? You make him seem so OOC."

**Well for one, in my story demons are _not_ considered to be that bad so his life wouldn't have to be so bad... Also, I'm sad to say that he seems perfectly fine to me and not out of character in the least!**

**Again sorry, but a story has to end sometime... Why not soon?**

**Love you All! (In the friendly way DUH!)**


	96. Chapter 96

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own. See, even a caveman can do it! (Hehe)**

**Thank you to Melrose437 for the idea for the title: **Kagome's Guide to 'Rehabilitation Retreats**' what do ya think? To long?**

Sesshomaru's POV

The woman failed to shock me anymore. The lady had come onto me and he flipped her off, then drove off into the night like some bad ass. It was funny, even to me.

It was so funny I almost forgot she was driving. When we pulled up to a red light I turned her to face me. I could hear her intake of breath as I covered her neck in kisses.

"Sess...What?... It's just a red li-" She was so shocked I easily picked her up so she sat in my lap. Her lips collided with mine and I had to remind myself the objective of this whole make-out session.

I spun us so I was now in the drivers seat. She was none the wiser. From the corner of my eye I caught the changing color of the light from red to yellow, signaling the end of our frantic kissing.

I pushed her into the passenger seat and the belt made a satisfying click as confusion registered on her face before anger to its place.

"You _bastard_!" She said as I pressed the gas peddle.


	97. Chapter 97

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own. See, even a caveman can do it! (Hehe)**

**...my tummy hurts...**

"It's..._Raining_..." I said slowly, still shocked by the fact that not ten minutes ago the night sky was clear and not full of clouds. Now look.

We had just made it to my house. The weather channel was blaring and I could hear some dude taking about "A freak cloud formation" or in normal people terms, a thunderstorm.

Sesshomaru had made himself at home on my couch, and had his legs propped up on my coffee table while his arms rested over the back.

"Arn't you the least bit worried? What about Rin?" I questioned in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I have called the people down the street and they have her at there house. She told me herself she was I joking playing with their children." If we weren't fighting I would have commented on the length of the sentence.

"Fine -It-All!" I said and sat down on the back of the couch. Sesshomaru smirked and I felt his hands snake their way around my waist. A slight tug had me sprawled upside down right next to his face. Well played Sesshomaru, well played...

"Well What do you want to do? Wait out the storm?" He asked, already knowing what _he_ wants to do, can't say _I_ don't want to... That's not the point!

"One word." I say leaning in. My lips whispered past his ear. "_Monopoly_."


	98. Chapter 98

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own. See, even a caveman can do it! (Hehe)**

**Happy Easter! 3**

Well I think its safe to say he did _not_ want to play Monopoly.

The only reson we came up for air was because I had sat on the remote and MTV started blaring. I jumped about five feet in the air and Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Oh shut up!" I said crawling into his lap. His shoulders slumped and we started our mad make-out session all over again. But, as the fates would have it, the banging on my door pulled us out of the haze.

"_What_?" I screamed and Sesshomaru's chest vibrated with his chuckle.

"Open up!" The voice sounded from outside. He sighed and got up to open the door.

"Hey! Kagome who the _hell_ is this?" Koga's voice screamed, over powering even the sound of the rain outside. Sesshomaru looked over at me and raised a brow.

"Koga...What are you doing here?" I asked, hanging over the back of the couch. He asked to use the phone and Sessy looked over to me when the wolf had left the room.

"We dated in high school! That's _all_!" I tried to explain to him, only to earn a smile. It was small, but that's all you can ask from him.

"I know. His jealousy was almost overpowering when he spotted me at the door."

**I'm not done yet...(Insert Evil Laugh Here) **


	99. Chapter 99

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own. See, even a caveman can do it! (Hehe)**

**Saved a baby bird. Ate some candy. Got some money. A very productive Easter if you ask me...**

Koga had just left but the tension in the air was killing me. Sesshomaru on the other hand, seemed at peace as always.

The rain had stopped so Sesshomaru had asked InuYasha to come and pick him up. Now the couch seemed like a huge gap with Sessy on one side and me on the other.

"Kagome, how long have we know each other?" He asked suddenly and I had to think.

"Um...About a year and a half? Why?" I was really curious.

"I was going to inquire about the most appropriate time to ask a woman to marry." He said and I just bore holes into his face while he flipped through the channels. "Hey is this show '_Victorious_' any good?" He said almost like an afterthought.

"How the hell do you think you can hop from that topic to a tv show? A year and a half is a GREAT time to marry! _Fantastic! Spectacular_! And any other verb you can think of!" I practically screamed into his ear.

"Oh well then." He said before getting down on one knee. Only I could think this is romantic.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" I screamed.

**This is the moment you've waited for! This seemed like a very Sesshomaru-way of doing things.**


	100. Chapter 100

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own. See, even a caveman can do it! (Hehe**

**This is all about the wedding. And to answer the unanswered questions about the last chapter, she said yes. This is also longer.**

The color scheme was purple, silver and blue and the dress alone was enough by a small country.

Every table (And there were like _hundreds_) had little folded napkins and fancy candies like you get on your pillow at posh hotels. The main table where me and Sesshomaru sat was decked out in pretty streamers and lots of silver glitter.

Our mothers had instantly connected and Sesshomaru's mother had even brought her pool boy as her date. I could hear every word from the dressing room across from the chapel entrance.

After everyone left to give me some time to let it all sink in, I look in the mirror. The woman that look back at me wore all white. It swirled around my feet but it wasn't huge, but it was missing something. The door clicked and I spun around to find a blindfolded Sesshomaru walking right over to me.

"Your not suppose to be in here!" I said, but not really meaning it.

"I can't see you so it's fine." Evasive little butt. Then I noticed the blindfold was made from the neon material of his bedding. The bedding I picked out.

"Notice the color?" He whispered in my ear and I leaned into his.

"Could I borrow that?" I asked and I could tell he was confused but obliged. He covered his eyes and gave me a kiss before leaving. I giggled at his tactics.

I quickly tied the cloth around my waist and knew that, that was what it was missing, an inside joke beteen us.

The confusion showed on the other patrons faces as I walked down the isle but Sesshomaru's face was a smirk.

After all was said and done, we both had rings on our fingers and where bored out of our minds at _our_ _own_ reception. But at least we had each other to make the time fly.

**The dress picture will be posted on my account.**


	101. Chapter 101

**DISCLAIMER: I...Don't...Own...**

**My final post for this story... *Sobs uncontrollably* I just want to thank all the people that reveiwed on almost every chapter and am glad to say there are to many to name! My next story will be out **_TODAY_**. It is also a drabble.**

The cover was smooth in my palm. It was black with silver and purple stripes that formed a perfect shadow of Sesshomaru. It had taken me half a year to finaly decide on a cover, but it was perfect.

My (Hehe) husband's hands pulled me into his lap while I flipped to the back. The author's picture, normally in end cover, was the one of me on his back. I giggled.

I flipped through the pages and the smell of new book wafted through the air. My head fell back onto Sessy's chest and I turned to the first page. In pretty cursive print it read:

_"To my loving Husband who before this book, was just another snotty rich man."_

And below that read:

"_See girls? Men really do like women that read."_

I read some of my favoret excerpts to Sesshomaru and could feel him chuckle lightly. When I finally got to the end I murmured the Acknowledgments.

_"I want to say thank you to my editor_...Blah Blah Blah etc, etc." Then I got to the good part. "_Most of all I want to thank the gym. To whom I own my marriage_."

He threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
